Close To The Flame
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: *Ahem* This is the final installment of my fire themed AU trilogy. Still a 99.6% De-Angstinated story, still Rizzles all the way, topped off with laughs and bits of digestible drama. Also some fun cameo's pop up here and there. Well that's all the beans I'm spilling for you, be adventurous and find out the rest for yourself.
1. Un

Disclaimer: Testpickles, Schwetty Balls...1, 2, 3! Now that I have your attention, this is my last official non-ownership claim: I'm not the characters creator, I was not present during their conception in any form and blah, blah. I'm strictly a participant in the loaner program here. Now that's out of the way...from now on the rest will be silent.

A/N: Welcome to the last piece of my little AU trilogy. This story will focus primarily on M, and in case you didn't notice "Soul On Fire" was mostly about J. Let's see...any new readers proceed to "Living Like Hell", or not, your choice. As for everyone else who's been on board since the beginning, let's start this out right in Maura's POV.

Music: "Love/Hate Sensation" by Kenna, "Policy Of Truth" by Depeche Mode, "Lost In The Supermarket" by The Clash & "I Want To Break Free" by Queen

* * *

**"Close To The Flame" -Un-**

* * *

_**Four Years Ago...**_

The early morning palatial cityscape before me is quite breathtaking in its own right; blackened grey hue buildings that are, in this lighting, almost indistinguishable from the sidewalks at their foundation. And then the streetlights begin to dim, yielding their artificial light to the coming dawn. I watch as the horizon itself blushes against the sun, as it takes back its dominion on this side of the hemisphere once more. I place my hands on the large windowsill and lean forward, my breath fogs the window slightly with each exhalation. Looking down the street, I notice two early morning joggers stretching out, as they exchange more than a few laughs with one another during their interim. I don't feel guilty for intruding on their moment, because I only wish I had someone to make me laugh. Eventually, I watch them jog off together-both of them have great strides.

"Maura, come back to bed?" The sleep laddened voice stirs me from my repose, and the voice is even more heavily accented than usual.

I turn away from the window, and offer him a smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes, as I pull my arms tighter around myself; like a sudden chill has crept over me, and I move back to the bed. Removing my silk robe, I let it pool on the floor as I slip under the covers. Immediately his mouth is on mine in a demanding kiss. Morning breath currently not factored into this equation, I am suddenly still not enjoying his attention. _Why do I continue to let him use me like this?_ I force myself to try to pretend he is someone else, and eventually I feel some arousal beginning to arise within me, even though his hairy chest is rubbing painfully against my sensitive nipples. _He was not very tender with me last night._

Then I feel his hand cover one of my breasts, and he squeezes it rather brutally. I cry out into his smothering kiss, but it only spurs him on more, and I feel his semi rigid erection pushing on my inner thigh. All at once he breaks the kiss; I inhale some much needed oxygen, as he pushes up off me. I look into his plain brown eyes, he smiles, and then I feel his erection pushing inside me. I grip his forearms, while he holds himself up as he begins to move inside me erratically. I'm not nearly aroused enough for penetration and this is hurting, especially considering I'm still sore from last night. I close my eyes, trying to imagine a scenario with someone else that will make me more aroused. _But there is no one else..._

"Ian, please stop. I...I can't do this anymore." My voice is so strained, I scarcely recognize it, but at least it stops him from pounding into me.

I open my eyes, and watch his micro expressions as his looms over me, "What are you talking about Maura?" His painfully hard erection is still inside me, but after a few breaths he gradually removes it. I close my legs, as he moves off to his side, and sits up in the bed to stare down at me.

_I shouldn't have kept indulging him all these years. _"Well, are you going to tell me exactly what it is I've done?' He prods, his large hands twisting the sheet somewhat in his grip.

I sigh, "You haven't done anything really. I just...I can't see you anymore...like this." I grab the sheet and pull it up to cover my breasts. "I mean you just show up every once in a while, and I let you fuck me for lack of a better term." I look down at my hands clasped in front of me,"And then you leave, I let you use me Ian, that must stop." I feel like I've only spoken this out loud to myself, so I finally look up at him, "And I'm not in my twenties anymore and neither are you." I finish my voice level despite my churning emotions.

I stare at his obviously confused glare, "That was never a problem before." He says rather coldly, throwing the sheet off his body. "And I've never forced myself on you," He gets up out of the bed, and reaches down to the floor to pick up his discarded boxers. "Hell, last night you jumped all over me as soon as I stepped through the door Maura." He says emphatically as he pulls up his underwear.

I scoot up in the bed to lean against the headboard, "I'm more than aware of the way I behaved last night. And seeing my oldest and only friend always makes me happy..."

"Your friend? I thought you loved me Maura." Ian interrupts, the volume of his voice raising.

I absently trail my fingers over my bottom lip, "I did love you very much at one time, in our youth. But that time has passed, and I cannot be your friend with benefits anymore." I state, making eye contact with him once more. "You may not label it as that, but that's what this arrangement feels like to me."

Ian closes his eyes and shakes his head, "So be it Maura, I won't come knocking on your door for what you've suddenly deemed as sexual favors anymore." He says flatly, yet his voice carry's a tang of bitterness.

"Please don't be like that." I reply quietly, "You need to find someone else. You need to find something more, and so do I."

I watch Ian lower his eyelids and purse his lips, "I should go now. Maybe in time we can truly just be friends, but not right away." He says solemnly, looking up into my eyes.

I grip the sheet tighter to my chest, "Goodbye Ian." _I hate that I'm losing my friend._

He nods and I watch him collect the rest of his discarded clothes, before going into the bathroom. I move back down in the bed, its comforting warmth envelopes me, and I turn my head towards the window. Daylight is streaming warmly through it now; my pupils constrict against the glare, but instead of squinting against it, I embrace the brilliance. The newfound brightness highlights the suite's mahogany hardwood floors, as it warms up the room, and I stretch my arm towards the ray of light, "I'll see you around Maura." I choose not to turn my head in the direction of Ian's retreating voice, as my arm dangles over the side of the bed-still reaching for that light. I don't watch him leave, I only listen for the sound of the door closing and locking behind him. I close my eyes, as I feel a weight lift off of my heart, it hurts, yet within the same breath I also feel freed.

* * *

As I walk through one of my childhood homes towards my mother's studio, a certain measure of peace envelopes me with each step, and I inhale the familiarity of it all. I stop at her door, its halfway open and I can hear a lovely somber aria emanating from within. I smile and quietly push the door open more, and step just inside the doorway. My mother is sitting in front of an easel-sketching. I lean against the doorframe just observing her, almost trying to decode her internal abilities. But more than that, ever since I was old enough to walk and retain some semblance of memory, I've always wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. I smile as I hear her charcoal pencil scratch on the paper. _The only voice an inanimate object can offer to the passion its translating._ The revelation makes me smile wider, as I watch her continue on, unaware of my presence. I've always loved my mother, even though I'm adopted, there is still a certain warmth I have always felt from her, but also an awkwardness towards me. _But then again, I'm what you would call odd._

"So how is Dr. Ian these days?" My mother's abrupt question puts me off kilter, as it jars me out of my thoughts._ And she was obviously pretending she didn't know I was watching her._

I pause, as my fingers begin nervously tapping out an irregular rhythm against the doorframe, "I suppose Ian is doing well, why does it suddenly matter now mother?"_ Deflection is really my only weapon, not that I'm ashamed of my dalliances but..._

I hear my mother sigh as she turns around to face me, before abandoning her sketching. I steel myself, willing my face to not betray me. _My mother is also excellent at reading people._

Constance frowns slightly, "Maura, it's painfully obvious to me that you're deflecting." She says gently, as she walks closer to me, "I know you stayed at our families suite at The Connaught for a few weeks, and I was also informed that you had a gentleman caller a few days ago." My mother smiles politely, "Tall, ruggedly handsome with an unmistakable Australian accent. So to repeat my earlier unanswered question: How is Dr. Ian these days?"

I exhale deeply while closing my eyes, "He is on his way back to Africa." I reply simply, opening my eyes to meet my mother's concerned blue ones.

"Darling, I was under the impression you had out-grown him years ago. You know it reflects poorly on our family consorting with men of his nature. And yes, I realize he is quite the humanitarian and you are very fond of him," _At one time I would have classified him as the love of my life._ I mull the thought over briefly, as my mother continues. "But he is in no means future material for you." Constance states, her voice belaying no kindness on the subject of Ian. _I hate that I've disappointed her even in some small way._

I purse my lips and fidget with my ring, "I ended it in London." I blurt out, subduing the sudden urge to raise my voice. "And I'm flying back to the States in two days, my appointment to be a district judge in Boston was approved," I look up from my hands, "so I will be turning over a new leaf there mother."

Constance smiles, "That's wonderful. I do hate to see you completely leave your practice here in Paris, but a welcomed change will be good for you." She moves to grasp my arms, "And Maura, I need you to understand I have always been proud of you, how could I not be? I'm aware that sometimes I don't always do a stellar job of showing you my affinity." My mother's voice cracks a little, but she clears her throat and smiles, "But now I have another reason to visit the U.S." _She struggles with her emotions as much as I do._ "I also will be coming to Boston in a few months' time, an art installation, foundation duties that will need overseeing and now...to check on you."

I smile at my mother genuinely, as that warmth from her voice washes over me, "I look forward to that once I'm settled in Boston." I say fondly, as my mother smiles and pulls me into a surprising hug. It takes me a few seconds to process, but I do return the gesture of affection with every ounce of my being.

* * *

I never unpacked much of what little clothing I brought back with me from London, _when I went there to decompress_, and having already sold my flat here in Paris, along with most of my belongings._ I plan on buying new things, that have no memory of my old life._ Still, I watch as the driver loads my meager amount of luggage into the trunk of my families Mercedes, I nod my thanks as he moves around the car to open the door for me. I turn around to look back at my home, and up on the balcony I see my mother smiling down at me. I suddenly feel like I've been transported back to my childhood, and once again I'm going off to boarding school. My eyes tear up, but I wave to her before I step into the car. I situate myself into the comfort of the leather seat as the driver shuts the door soundly. I spend the twenty-minute drive to the Charles de Gaulle airport with my head against the window, watching the scenery pass, as an almost childlike wonder about the new life that awaits me takes root.

It turns out I have to take a connecting flight back to London, before I can begin my journey to the States. I went to college in Boston, I completed my medical residency there. But after practicing medicine for eight years, I found I had no feel for it. However, my experiences during my relief work in Africa were the most rewarding those many years ago. _With Ian. _But being the overachiever I am, coupled with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, I started studying law. I never really entertained the notion that my application for the judge's position would be approved, mostly due to my age. I'm relatively still young for such a prestigious position, but my scores were beyond reproach compared to the other candidates. _And most likely my family name had a hand in it as well. _Not that it matters a great deal to me, because I'm going to dedicate myself to helping people in a new venue, not in healing, but to be their impartial voice and to hopefully right some of life's many wrongs.

The layover at Heathrow was blessedly short. _And observing people interact in the terminal was rather fascinating. _Now stepping into first class on the airplane, I'm greeted right away by a very friendly young woman. I smile and hand her my ticket, "Dr. Isles your seat is Row Three, Seat M next to the window. Have a great flight and I will be available should you need anything." _That sounded very suggestive._ I nod my thanks to the young woman and brush past her. Moving further into the cabin, I notice that first class is sparsely populated, which is completely fine with me. In all honesty, I have no real desire to interact with anyone, other than simple pleasantries._ And I will not feel the least bit faulty by my current disposition._ I remind myself.

So with my purse and the Annotated General Laws of Massachusetts under my arm, I move towards my seat. But my progress is slowed, because I can't help but notice a tall brunette that is slouched in the aisle seat next to my seat. She is effectively blocking my way with her long legs that are stretched out in front of her. I start to speak, to ask if I may pass, but she notices me before I have the opportunity, she smiles politely at me and sits up straight. _Oh my, she's gorgeous and I wouldn't mind talking with her at all._ I return the smile as I pass in front of her. Nervously I stowe my purse in the compartment, and I place my book next to my seat; as I sit down I smooth out my dress. Then just as I'm about to fasten my safety belt, I hear the most unbelievably sexy, raspy muted laugh from the woman sitting next to me. _Wait, is she laughing at me?_

* * *

**Disappointed and uncomfortable with the opening? I decided to start this story out in B.J. (no pun intended) which means ****B****efore ****J****ane. And I made myself uneasy writing the beginning, and during my 'editing' I only kept it in because I thought it was an interesting predicament. Also, I make no apologies for the fact that I won't be doing a baby/kid fic. There was a reason I left "SOF" open-ended, meaning use ****your**** imagination on what happens next. Now** **for those still curiously attached...some much needed silliness & laughs up next :)**


	2. Deux

A/N: As you may have noticed this story is a prequel, but I prefer to call it a hyper-prequel and you will see why in due time. Oh and just so you know, with each installment we will be counting in French (just thought it was a cool idea.) And one more thing, of course this is still in Maura's POV.

Music: "Gold On The Ceiling" by The Black Keys, "Chump" & "Stuck With Me" by Green Day, "Right Now" by Van Halen

* * *

**-Deux-**

* * *

"Why would you name your turtle after a fish?" Jane asks laughing between sips from her glass of water, while watching Bass nibble through his dinner of wheat grass and mulberry leaves.

I frown, "Bass is not a turtle, he's an African Spurred Tortoise. And I didn't name him after a species of ichthyoid." I move around the countertop, "He is in fact named after William M. Bass the Body Farm founder." I state proudly, as I open my clutch; looking for my compact and lip gloss._ I'm already very comfortable around Jane, and this is only the third time she has been to my home._

"Icky-thyroid what? You know what...never mind." Jane says, and I don't miss the sarcasm laced into her deliberately mispronounced wording. I look up from my search through my clutch, only to laugh at the expression on Jane's face. _She just does that to make me laugh. _I watch her take another drink of water, before opening my compact and uncapping my lip-gloss. "Remind me again why you're going on a date with Sluckey?" She asks, sounding hesitant and repulsed to my ears.

_Because I can't go out on a date with you._ I mentally supply, not daring enough to voice that thought out loud, "Well mostly because he asked; he seems like a nice enough man. And a surgeon, with hopefully not too much of a God complex. But more importantly, it's only dinner, and I haven't decided yet if I want to have intercourse with him." I reply, while doing a light touch-up on my lip gloss.

"Ewww, Maura!" I glance up at Jane's loud declaration; her face is twisted in disgust. "I wouldn't do him with someone else's va-jay-jay."

"What's a va-jay-jay?" I ask, closing my compact to look directly at Jane. _She's so tall, gorgeous, and those eyes of her's just sparkle with mischief. And her squeamishness when I talk about sex is extremely entertaining to me...and cute._ I smile at the thought and its subject.

Jane smirks, "Well the clinical term Dr. Isles is vagina." She says somewhat seductively, _though that could just be hopeful thinking on my behalf,_ while sitting her glass of water down on the kitchen island.

I laugh wholeheartedly, as I gradually move closer to Jane, "I will try to remember that slang term for the female anatomy in the future. But as for right now, how do I look?" I ask blatantly flirty, as I place my hands on my hips. I watch Jane's eyes move over my figure lavishly, which is encased in a simple yet elegant black Chanel dress. Meanwhile, I subtlety study Jane's micro expressions, and unfortunately I only note minimal signs of arousal from her. _Damn! maybe I should just be content with having her as a friend. Or perhaps she is just being respectful towards me in her appreciation?_

"You look beautiful." Jane replies, giving me a small reserved smile. I look into her expressive eyes, noticing something small flicker in them and no matter how brief, it reinforces the hope within me for wanting something more with Jane.

I return her smile, "Thank you." I reply looking into her chocolate eyes. _Apparently I just can't seem to stop myself._

A pleasant silence falls between us, but it's interrupted by Jane's cell phone buzzing. She apologizes, as she checks what appears to be a text message. Her face scrunches up slightly, "I'm sorry Maura, but I have to go soon."

I can't stop the sudden disappointment I feel, "That's all right, I have to be leaving soon as well." I smile at Jane, "Byron will be here shortly, and I don't want to be late for our dinner reservation, its rude behavior." I reply firmly.

Jane smiles and replaces her cell back into its holster, "I can always rescue you from Yucky-Slucky's clutches if he starts to exhibit rude behavior." She says smirking, "I'm a certified badass you know, and I even have credentials." Jane finishes, flashing her badge and gun while lowering her already raspy voice. _Oh God, she's flirting with me again! I wonder if she means to? But then again, her unsavory nickname for my date is rather telling._

I laugh at her antics, "I'll keep that in mind Marshall Rizzoli." I retort, shamelessly flirting right back.

* * *

I find that Byron's company isn't all that desirable. He is rather pretentious and refers to himself in the third person frequently. At least the restaurant has a lovely atmosphere and the food is impeccable, although I had to imbibe more wine than usual to tolerate my date. Still, I've been careful not to have too much, because I don't want Byron to arrive at the conclusion that trying to engage me in sexual intercourse while somewhat intoxicated is a viable option. _That will not be happening tonight, or ever for that matter._ The whole night I've caught myself imagining what if it were Jane sitting across from me. _I don't normally do 'what if's' but I've never wanted anyone more than I want Jane._ Not that Byron has even noticed my lack of interest. Obviously, his favorite subject to converse at length about is himself.

"Maura, did you hear me?" His whiney voice pulls my attention back.

_I hate that I'm the one being rude...technically._ "Sorry, it's just I've had a long day. And I'm still settling into my life and career here in Boston." I reply smiling politely. _Mostly the truth._

"Yes I know, and that's what I was asking you about." He says, wiping his mouth on the linen napkin. "Why did you leave your medical practice in France?"

_I don't like where this is going, it's quite a personal answer for me. _I take a sip of my Moscato before answering, "Being a medical doctor wasn't my true calling, and it took awhile for me to realize that truth." I reply simply._ More truth about my life than he deserves to know._

"Your bed-side manner was lacking?" He asks, rather smarmy in my opinion.

The blunt statement leaves the sinfully sweet wine on my tongue suddenly tasting rather bland. I know now, he doesn't really care what I have to say. Byron is just going through the proper motions in hopes of bedding me. _However, he is greatly mistaken if he is under the impression that treating me as inferior to him is arousing to me._

I sit my glass of wine down on the table and push my seat back, "If you'll excuse me for a moment." I say standing up, and grabbing my clutch off the table as well. I head towards the ladies room, pulling my cell phone out of my clutch along the way.

I scroll through my contact list looking for Jane, and I send her a text: **Byron is not a suitable date. **

Just as I'm opening the door to the ladies room my cell chimes, I open Jane's message: **Duh! Is he being an ass 2 u?**

I chuckle as I type out my reply: **Language. But yes he has started being slightly inappropriate. I'm not interested in sleeping with him, let alone even kissing him at the end of this date. **I finish, pressing the send button as I move into one of the vacant stalls and turn the lock over.

My cell chimes with Jane's quick reply: **Ugh, you're actually gonna c this thing with Slucky through till the end? R u crazy?**

I feel somewhat insulted, but more amused than anything. I type out my reply: **I am not mentally incompetent, and it would be rude to just leave without him doing something truly unspeakable.**

A minute passes before Jane's reply chimes in my hands: **Well then u better stop hiding in the bathroom & get back out there, wouldn't want 2 b rude now would we Dr. Isles ;)**

I laugh loudly, and I honestly don't care who may have heard me. I shake my head at the flirty message, as I reply: **How do you know I'm in the ladies room?**

Jane's reply is almost instant: **Well I'm fairly certain ur not sitting at the table txting me. So that only leaves one logical place.**

Then I realize sadly, I've been absent from my terrible date for far too long. I quickly type out one last message to Jane: **Very clever Marshall Rizzoli, I do in fact need to exit the ladies room. And I will text you after my date.**

My cell chimes with Jane's incoming reply message: **Just a reminder...if he gets fresh when he drops u off, me & my gun r just a txt away ;)**

I laugh loudly again, even though I'm restraining myself from correcting Jane's bad grammar. I unlock the bathroom stalls door, and step out with a smile on my face. _She's so very funny, protective and flirty. _I place my cell back into my clutch, as I walk over to the sink to wash my hands. Another much younger and attractive woman is there, in a lovely dark charcoal dress; she smiles at me in the mirror, "If I were you I would be hurrying home to whomever you were laughing with on your phone, instead of wasting my time with that man you left sitting out there." She says rather candidly, her voice echoing rather sweetly in the confines of the opulent bathroom.

I give her a puzzled stare, "What do you mean exactly?" _I hadn't realized someone might actually be eavesdropping on me._

She grimaces briefly but then smiles, "I didn't mean to rubberneck, as my mother would call it. But I couldn't help but notice you all evening, and my date too is a dud. So when I saw you escape to the bathroom, I followed. God, that sounds so creepy saying it out loud." She confesses, while drying her hands on a towel. "But anyways, I know now that I don't have a chance with you, because you already have someone, sort of...right, who is clearly not the man sitting out there waiting for you."

_Rubberneck? I'm going to ask Jane about that colloquialism__._ I place my clutch beside the sink basin, "Yes, the person I was on my phone with is very special to me, and yes we are not dating." I run my soapy hands under the lukewarm water. "Also I'm not sure what to say about your confession, other than to say I'm somewhat flattered by it." I reply politely, as I dry my hands off.

She smiles more, "That's very sweet of you to say. Would you like some advice?" I nod my assent, "The person you were talking to on your cell phone is who you should be dating," I can't keep the shock off my face, and she laughs lightly. "Just the look on your face right now, or when you stepped out of that stall was very revealing. I wouldn't wait any longer to make a move if I were you."

_If only it were that simple, but maybe it could be? _"Thank you for the advice, I really must go back out there, regardless of how much I don't want to." I reply, picking up my clutch and moving towards the door.

She gives me a passing wave, "Good luck. But as for me I'm going to hide in here until closing." I laugh at her admission, while pushing open the door to leave. _She clearly has a sense of humor._

Even from the distance, I can see Byron engaged in an unwanted conversation with our waitress as I move towards the table. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back, Maura." Byron says while winking at the waitress, I notice she rolls her eyes at him. I barely stifle my urge to laugh at his cluelessness, and my own since I agreed to this date. I ask the waitress for one more glass of wine, and the dark chocolate raspberry truffle dessert.

* * *

I attempt to unlock the door to my house, all the while feeling Byron's lingering presence behind me. "We had a good time tonight don't you think." His abrupt and inaccurate observation very nearly makes me drop my keys. "Here let me help you with that." He offers as I feel his hand slide over mine, as his stocky body presses into my back.

I turn around quickly, effectively loosening his grasp on my hand, but I'm now face to face with him. "Byron tonight was...adequate," I reply gently while offering him a polite smile, "but I have no wish to see you again in the guise of a date." I state, stepping back from him until I am resting against my front door.

An insulted expression flickers over his face, "Very well, I will respect your wishes. Although, a little nightcap would be a nice parting gesture." He says expectantly, while adjusting his cufflinks. _That's it!_

I narrow my eyes at him, "I owe you no such thing, Byron." And with that I turn and open my door, stepping inside I close it forcefully in his pompous face. _Another excellent reminder on why I don't date surgeons!_

After locking my door, _Jane is rather adamant I do that. _I smile at the recent memory. Biting my lower lip, I retrieve my cell phone from my clutch, only to find an unanswered text from ten minutes ago from Jane: **Where u able 2 get rid of his royal assness?**

I laugh once more at Jane's clever words, before replying: **Assness is not a word. But yes, and I won't even bother with chastising you for language, it's getting late.**

Jane replies quickly: **So I'm only allowed 2 swear after eleven in your presence via txt msg? Haha**

I chuckle at the message, as I reply: **Maybe ;) And Jane what exactly is rubbernecking? **AndI'm more than aware that I'm in fact flirting with her yet again.

Less than a minute passes, before Jane answers: **LOL! 2 my knowledge rubbernecking is 2 things. An Elvis Presley song & another word for eavesdropping.**

_I'm already extremely fond of the notion that I can make Jane laugh._ I type out my reply: **Thank you for clearing that up for me. And sadly, I really must be going to bed now.**

Jane replies quickly: **Goodnight then, it 2 is way past my bedtime. I have 2 fly out 2 Denver 2maro evening, yuck! Anyways, I'll call u & txt u l8ter :)**

I smile at the sweetness and humor of her message, as I make my way upstairs to my down on the bed I remove my heels, and I can't help but think that the highlights of my entire night relates solely to Jane. I decide right then and there to not accept another offer for a date that is not with Jane, in a subtle effort to make my intentions clearer. _And I will ask her out sometime soon, before all this flirting kills us both from sexual frustration. _The thought makes me laugh out loud in the quiet expanse of my bedroom, even though such a thing cannot be fatal to a person.

* * *

**I wanted to explore the flirty friendship a little more, and can you blame me for wanting some laughs? Also, I know you love to hate what's-his-face, but just remember you already know how everything plays out peeps, and any displaced anger towards me is not needed. So the surprises/fun in this journey lie in everything I skipped over with my other two stories, and I breezed over alot. The time line of this story (for now) is running in tandem with "LLH". Hey, guess what...Jane POV debut up next!**


	3. Trois

A/N: A lot of ground will be covered in this segment, Constance and Angela make appearances. And sit up straight, cause the Jane POV is in the building now.

Music: "Amber" by 311, "Here I Come" by The Roots & "Walls" By Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers

* * *

**-Trois-**

* * *

"Maura, are we almost done yet?" I plead, trying not to sound too whiney. I hear her sigh quietly, but she just continues to sit there with her eyes closed. _Ignoring me._ "I'm tired; I just flew in from what is hopefully my last forced exile." I continue, willing my gaze to make her eyes open to look at me. It doesn't work, so I just keep looking at her.

"Which is precisely why you need to relax, and meditation is an ideal outlet." Maura replies sternly, but I hear a twinge of playfulness in her voice too.

I'm flat-out staring, and I wouldn't apologize for it even if she opened her eyes and caught me, I actually want her to at this point. I know now I'm attracted to her, and the thought scares me, but not acting on it scares me even more. _God, she is too cute. But how in the hell does she always manage to have perfect hair?_

"Jane," Maura's voice startles me out of my inner babbling brook. She still hasn't even so much as moved a muscle. _I bet she knows I'm staring and she likes it. _"Close your eyes, breathe in through your nose, and exhale through your mouth. And try not to focus on ambient noises." I smirk at her instruction. _A tad bossy now aren't we?_

I still don't close my eyes, but I do release a loud breath, as an answer while trying my damnedest not to laugh. In return I hear her chuckle lowly. _Shit! I guess I'll have to find a new approach. _

I squirm on my pillow slightly; my arms hanging limply in front of me. I look around at Maura's living room, while letting my mind wander. _I know she likes me quite a bit, or she wouldn't be spending this much time with me, invite me into her home. Maybe this is how friends date, just gradually easing into it, little by little. I can do that._

"Do you think you have enough candles burning in here?" I shift on the pillow I'm sitting on again, "I mean are you trying to burn your house down or something." I continue, again trying not to laugh.

I hear Maura sigh in defeat, "Why yes, Jane. I'm trying to burn my house down, and I thought this would be the ideal way to go about it."

_Wow! She's fiery too, I like that. _"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, and I believe I used it correctly." She retorts, not even opening her eyes. _Damn! I thought that attempt would get her goat for sure._

Then something finally does get her attention; her cell phone. I watch as Maura rises up off her pillow, gracefully no less to answer it. "Hello."

I choose to tune out of the one-sided conversation. _My mother is the nosey one after all__._ I move to uncross my legs, and slouch forward on the pillow under me. I suddenly notice I feel so peaceful and relaxed. But I think that has more to do with the company I'm currently in, not the stupid meditation business.

"Jane, will you go to lunch with my mother and I tomorrow?" Maura's voice sounds just shy of frantic to me, and she's doing this heavy breathing thing.

_What! _"Wh...Why do you want me to go anyway?" I ask, knowing my eyes have to be as wide as a sign that reads 'wide load'. I rise up off my pillow too quickly, and lose my balance briefly in the process. Maura reaches over the short distance between us to steady me, and I feel goosebumps pop up at her touch. _Her hand is so soft on my arm, and her grip certainly shows hidden strength._

Maura looks flustered for a moment, then she moves her hand off of my arm; dropping her arms tiredly at her sides, "I want her to meet you," I watch her mentally search for more words, "And because you are the only real friend I've made here in Boston. So will you accompany me, please?"

_Like I could ever tell her no, seeing that face she is currently making. _"Alright, enough with the cute pouty face." _Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud! _"Fine, I'll go with you and have what will no doubt be an awkward lunch with your mother." I bristle out the last part, hoping to cover my slip-up.

Maura gives me an amazing smile, dimples and all. "Thank you, Jane." _God, she has me so fucking whipped...that sounded dirty._

* * *

"Your name please?" The overly uptight host asks me, his voice snooty and his eyes barely acknowledging my presence.

"Jane Rizzoli." I answer, trying to keep the distain out of my voice, but not too hard.

I watch as he scans the guest book, his fingers gliding over the names, "Yes, there you are." He looks up from the book, "Both Mrs. and Dr. Isles have already arrived and have been seated."

_I'm not late you fucking prick!_ I'm not sure if I've managed to keep that thought off my face, but honestly right now I don't give a damn.

"Right this way Miss Rizzoli." The host offers with a smile, and flourish of his right hand. I return his equally forced smile, and follow behind him; looking for the end of the stick that was apparently shoved up his ass.

As we approach the table, I notice the older woman seated across from Maura. Dark hair, blue eyes and reeks of elegance and money. She looks up at me and smiles as I stop at the table, the host pulls out the chair in between the two of them.

Maura makes the introductions. I smile and sit down, as the host pushes in my chair. "So nice of you to join us, Jane." Constance says, greeting me politely. _I know Maura is adopted, but damn I can already see where she got so many of her mannerisms._

"Thank you for inviting me." I reply to Maura and her mother, as I unfold the linen napkin from its pretentious swan-like shape and place it on my lap.

Maura and her mother open their menus, so I pick up mine and notice that it may as well be in a foreign language, but it's not, it's just snooty english. _I ought to order a cheeseburger and fries, just to fuck with the kitchen staff. But I'm not here to embarrass Maura or Constance...hmm that's such an uppity name. Hope she doesn't have a bug up her ass, if so, it's gotta die._

"Jane what are you having for lunch?" Maura's sweet sounding voice puts a stop to my inner rambling.

_Shit!_ "I think I'll just have something light, like a salad." Maura looks surprised. "What? I'm having dinner tonight at my mother's and I have to leave some room." I snap the menu closed, and reach for my glass of water. "And you know she's never satisfied, unless I leave her house absolutely stuffed to the gills." I retort sarcastically between sips, and then I notice Constance's smile.

They both laugh at me, and I'm actually glad. _The ice has officially been broken the fuck up._

Constance closes her menu, and motions the waiter over to take our orders._ I still have no clue what I'm getting._

The meal is pleasant enough, sitting here listening to Maura and Constance having the upper-class female equivalent of a dick measuring contest is fun for me. I listen actively as words like: I flew in early on a friend's private jet to see you, and I expect you to come to the benefit tomorrow evening are tossed around in their conversation. Maura of course says she will be present and accounted for at the Isles shindig thingy. I on the other hand, will be going out-of-state to do a little U.S. Marshalling, as I like to call it. I catch myself looking at Maura with a fondness, because anyone within an earshot can tell just how much she values Constance's approval. And I'm secretly relieved I'm just a wallflower to their conversation.

"Jane," I nearly give myself whiplash at the sound of Constance's voice. "So, Maura tells me you're a U.S. Air Marshall." _So much for my invisible routine._

I put down the salad fork, and wipe my mouth on the napkin, "Yes I am, but my time spent doing that is almost over. _And I'm as happy as a puppy with two peckers about that. _Soon, I'll just be working out of the local field office here in Boston." I reply, looking between Maura and her mother.

Constance smiles and takes a sip of her water, "So it's safe to assume you've traveled extensively in the service of protecting us from unsavory characters?"

The reverent observation catches me off guard, "I guess. But mostly I just needed to protect myself on those long airplane rides," Maura and Constance look at me strangely. "From decidedly non-gentleman propositioning me for certain activities every time I moved in my seat." I retort laughing._ I never know what to do with compliments._

Constance laughs and sets down her water, "Tell me, what did you say to those men?" Maura gives me a shocked look from behind her napkin. I shrug as I pick up my salad fork,_ Or what I hope is the flippin' salad fork! _"Well omitting some colorful language. I would think about how tempting it would be to threaten them with my gun, but in the end I just offered them a knee job." I deadpan. Constance laughs again and raises her glass in a mock toast, while Maura just can't seem to decide what to make of me or her mother. I laugh with Constance and pick through my rabbit droppings, I mean food.

Lunch passes quickly, and as I'm about to make my exit to return to the office, Constance pulls me back into the current conversation. _I guess I should be flattered that they both know so much about my profession. _"Yea, Wyatt Earp is the most famous or in my opinion the most infamous Marshall, he was no more than a horse thief before he became a U.S. Marshall." I say seriously, while casually twisting the linen napkin in my hands. I make myself stop, as my buzzing cell phone on my hip demands my attention.

I pull my cell out of its holster. _A text from Ma. _I open it and I have to make myself not laugh out loud at the text. _'Kan u beat me for luck?'_ I accidentally snort, Maura and Constance both look at me. I don't reply to the message, instead I apologize for the interruption, and they both seem to be pleased with my manners. Then I notice the time on my cell, "Maura, Constance its been fun but I really have to go. I only have an hour and it's up for me." I say, pushing my chair back. I stand up and place my cell back into it's holster, "It was very nice meeting you Constance."

"You too, Jane." She replies smiling. I tell Maura bye, and move away from the table. But before I'm even out of an earshot, I hear Constance ask Maura how many times she has been to my family's home. _Just two times Mrs. Isles_. I answer mockingly in my thoughts, but honestly I already like Maura's mom. _A bit uptight, but has a sense of humor._ I laugh at the thought, and as I leave I make sure to pay my part of the check. Opening the door to my car, I step inside, "And I just can't wait till later with my own mother," I turn the ignition and 'The Missing Linc,' _my pet name for my gov cruiser, _roars to life. "Today must have been mother bombardment day and as usual I missed the memo." I say out loud, talking to myself and Linc.

* * *

"I tried texting you today, to see if you could have lunch with me." Angela states, as she turns around to check on dinner._ Oh boy do I know, and reading that text made for a good laugh that I couldn't completely enjoy._

I smile, "Sorry Ma, I was out with Maura and we had lunch with her mother Constance." I reply, as I lean back on the countertop. I watch as my mother turns around slowly, and then looks at me like I just sprouted a third eyeball or something in the ballpark of an extra body part.

"What?" I ask, while popping a piece of garlic bread in my mouth. My mother leans over and smacks my hand away from the half loaf, I then promptly pretend to be wounded by her actions. My mother shakes her head and laughs at me, but I watch her expression quickly change back to the previous one. _I almost feel like I should grow that extra body part right now._

"Jane, are you and Maura dating?" Angela asks, sounding hurt. "Because if you are, you could've just been up front with me. I like her, she's intelligent, beautiful, successful, well-mannered and I wasn't put on this earth to be some closed-minded bigot."

_Fuck a banana peel! Why won't the ground just open up and suck me down to another level of hell? _"Ma, what are you talking about? We're just friends as far as I know." I say loudly, "And I don't consider myself suddenly gay. I've never looked at another woman in 'that way' before, I still don't."

Ma looks unconvinced, and about ready to swat me with that dishtowel she has in her hands, "Jane I wasn't calling you gay. Did you even hear anything I said?" I shrug, noncommittally. "Fine, so you're not dating her. But do you want to be?" Angela asks gently.

_Time to put on my big girl pants. _"Yes, okay...there I said it." I reply somewhat childishly.

Ma shakes her head at me and frowns, "Jane are you gonna ask Maura out?"

I contemplate pretending to suddenly fall asleep, but I know that won't work, "Maybe? I mean I've never asked a woman out, and I've always hated all the stupid ways I got asked out. And I kinda feel like we're already doing that because..." I stop my rambling, because my mother is laughing at me.

"That's not funny Ma."

"Yeah it is. It's so cute how flustered just the mention of her name makes you Janie."

_Ugh, and there she goes with my cutesy nickname. _I roll my eyes, "I'm glad I could be your entertainment while cooking this evening."

Angela's laugh tapers off, "Were you worried that me and your brothers wouldn't accept the sudden change?"

And just like that, the good humor runs the hell out of the burning building that is me. I look down at my mother's polished tile floor, "I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead. But Maura is different, and I think it's safe to say I would go gay for her." I reply tiredly, but still letting humor color my words. I hold my breath and fix my gaze on the oven timer, as I wait for my mother to process what I kinda said.

Angela closes her eyes, "Janie, I know you don't have to ask for my permission. But you want my acceptance, and I love you for that. Even through everything, what I think still matters to you." I look at my mother; she is on the verge of tears. "And if you feel that way about her, then who am I to stand in the way of you finally finding happiness. I mean you already tried with a man-Casey." My mother wipes under her eyes, "Besides, she is a doctor and a judge," _A wonderfully busy nerd who makes time for me._ I think to myself, almost missing my mother's last words, "And in my book that's not exactly scraping bottom."

I smile widely, "Yea, she is one of a kind." I reply fondly, "But to be honest I'm kinda confused about where her intentions lie. _And franks and beans, I've only seen her date wangs-r-us_. _But I haven't seen her date any of those in a while. _I snicker at the thought. "I mean seriously how does a person suddenly start dating their best friend?" I continue, reaching for the garlic bread once more. "The only answer I can come up with is slowly." I finish with my mouth full, as my mother slaps my hands away from the food again._ I swear she only insists on me coming to dinner so she pry and slap me around a little bit._

Angela laughs, "You must've not ate much at lunch." I frown at my mother, as she wipes down the countertop, "You and Maura will figure everything out together...if you're lucky." My mother continues, winking at me.

I cringe, "Ma! That is a discussion I will never have with you, as long as this little blue ball we live on keeps spinning on its axis." I retort somewhat snappish on reflex, just as the timer on the oven dings.

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud, we're both grown here." Angela says, as she pulls the lasagna out of the oven and sets it aside, "Now go get your brothers and tell them to help you set the table, and I don't wanna hear any excuses about 'missing the game' nonsense."

I snort, "Aye-aye, Captain Secret Sauce. Shall I have em' swab the deck too?" I retort, doing my best Popeye impression.

I laugh as Ma throws down her oven mitts on the countertop, "Very funny smartass! But yeah, it wouldn't kill any of you to help me clean this house once in a while."

I put up my hands in a fake surrender, "I'll go collect the brothers Rizzoli." I say laughing. I walk out of my Ma's kitchen with a huge stupid smile on my face. _Good to know my mother is on board with my newest development. Cause Jesus H. Christ driving a dump truck! I'm beyond a 'work in progress'; I'm full tilt 'under construction.'_ I confess to myself, as I move towards the living room, where I can hear the never-ending string of profanities that my brothers are letting loose about the game on T.V. _And Maura wonders why I cuss so much, because here lies what she would call-the empirical proof._ The thought makes me laugh quietly to myself.

* * *

**Yep, they're still just friends flirting their respective asses off, but this is the last installment you will see that side. I feel I've explored that and filled in any gaps to a reasonable amount when combined with "LLH". Also I tried for something believable with Constance meeting Jane for the first time. And something simple with Jane talking to Angela, I figured it was about time I showed you that dialogue. F.Y.I: Mo' Jane on the way, but not right away.**


	4. Quatre

A/N: As of right now we've officially fast-forwarded past the realm of flirty friends. It's now in relationship mode, so the 'newness' of it is in rare form. And yes, this segment will claim it's M-Rating proudly with both hands and a tearful Oscar worthy speech. Jane POV still in charge here peeps.

Music: "No Church In The Wild" by Kanye West & Jay-Z, "Come On Closer" by Jem, "Are You Feeling Me?" by Aaliyah & "Into The Void" by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

**-Quatre-**

* * *

_Shit, these people are crazy! _Is my first thought, because when Maura texted me earlier saying she had to blow off some steam after work, I had no idea this is where she goes to do it. I mean when I have some anger to work off, I usually just try to beat the stuffing out of my punching bag dummy. I scan the room as I walk further into the building; my heeled boots making an authoritative march on the shiny hardwood floors. _So this is what upper-class nerds do?_ I chuckle to myself at the idea. Because if I actually said that to my girlfriend she would most likely pretend to be upset with me, but in the end she would probably laugh. _While pinching the fuck outta me._

Suddenly, the sounds of swords clashing together draws my attention. The visual is almost like some medieval test of wills, and there is no mistaking Maura's tantalizing form even encased in white gear from head to toe. _Wow! She wasn't kidding when she said she fenced. _I'm awestruck; I watch Maura advance on her opponent with a furious intensity, her moves are graceful, yet no one would say they weren't also aggressive. I look around and find a bench to sit down on where I can watch her; sitting down, I notice on the other end is a guy who is lacing up his footwear, he looks at me and smiles, I smile back politely. _I do have manners._ He finally collects his headgear and wooden stick-sword thingy off the bench before standing up and going off to his own match_. Wonder why Kendo uses a blue outfit? I bet I know a hot geek who can tell me the answer and the name of his wooden stick._ I think to myself; smiling.

But my attention is pulled back to where it belongs, on Maura. I watch her step back from her opponent, fighting back every step of the way. Her opponent continues to advance on her, their swords grating against one another in either defense or attack. _I bet Maura is just playing with them, it certainly looks that way to me-like a cat toying with a mouse._ I smile broadly and slouch forward on the bench, resting my elbows on my knees. I couldn't look anywhere else even if I wanted to, just the sounds alone of the swords swishing and slicing the very air we breathe only aides in the intense display. Then I hear Maura let loose her version of a subdued war cry, I guess. _But it honestly sounded more like something I've heard while glancing at women's tennis._ And she advances on them with impressive force; they back away defending frantically against her blows._ This is making me so hot for her._ I squirm on the bench a little. Then in a sudden lunging and slashing move, the tip of her blunted sword strikes her opponent center mast. _Damn! Wonder how she would handle a gun? _The match is over; her opponent lowers their weapon and removes their headgear, sitting both down on the mat by their feet.

And it's a man: Tall, boyish good looks on angular features with brown hair and eyes. He smiles at Maura and removes one of his gloves; offering his hand to her, "Impressive as always Dr. Isles, I look forward to a rematch sometime." He says, and even I can hear the refined confidence in his voice that carries across the room. I stand up off the bench quickly, and move towards them.

I watch Maura remove her headgear, before shaking his hand. "Of course a rematch can be arranged, Dr. Carter." I can't see her face, but her voice sounds like she would enjoy toying with this fellow again. _Jealously is a totally useless emotion, so don't even think about going there._ I scold myself.

Stepping up behind Maura silently, I make a shushing gesture to the guy; he hides his smile behind his still gloved hand. I tap Maura on the shoulder, and she jumps slightly. "Jane!" She exclaims, while her sword thingy is somewhat raised towards me.

"Careful, I surrender to the mighty sword of the Count Of Monty Python Crisco." I say, trying not to laugh. Maura on the other hand, does her exasperated frown for a few seconds, but then she laughs.

As Maura continues to chuckle at my silliness, she leans down and places her headgear and sword on the mat. "It's the Count Of Monte Cristo, but I suspect you changed the name for comedic purposes."

I shrug and smile playfully, "Well it made you laugh didn't it."

Then I hear Maura's fencing beyotch clear his throat. Maura smiles and seems a little embarrassed, but hell, when we get to flirting everything else just becomes background noise._ And you gotta speak up if you want to be heard._ I smile devilishly at her.

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners." Maura says very flustered, as she makes the introductions, "Dr. John Carter this is my girlfriend," I notice his eyes size me up right away, "Jane Rizzoli."

He looks disappointed, but he offers me his hand, "Nice to meet you Jane." He says, shaking my hand a little longer than needed.

_I'm not having a pissing contest with you buddy, I'm more evolved._ I smile and release his hand with that thought. "Thank you, nice to meet you too Dr. Carter."

He smirks and turns to Maura, "So a rematch in two weeks?"

"If my schedule allows." She replies simply. _Personally, I would love to watch her kick his ass again._

Dr. Carter smiles, "Till then Dr. Isles." He once again looks me over, "And I hope to see you again too Jane." With that I watch him collect his headgear and sword off the mat, and walk towards the locker rooms.

I turn back to face Maura, and I'm greeted with the view of her amazing ass as she bends over to pick up her headgear and sword; I whistle, "Nice form there Your Honor."

Maura laughs loudly, and that musical laugh carries over the din of space. _I really love her laugh._ Standing up straight, she closes the distance between us to pinch me on the arm, "Ouch, and I've told you before I don't like that rough stuff." I tease, only to be pinched again.

"Keep it up Marshall Rizzoli." She retorts smirking.

_Let's see just how much I can wind her up. _I smirk back, "So, I have to say your headgear is only a bit cooler than what a person gets issued at the orthodontist's office." I say teasingly, while flicking my finger against her helmet; with what looks like mesh wire attached to the front. _That'll get the Google search engine going._

Maura gives me a close-lipped smile, "The protective gear is essential for practice, even though striking your opponent in the face is bad form. But the mask, jacket, under plastron, and gloves prevent accidental injuries in target zones." She removes her gloves, and I'm transfixed by her sweaty disheveled appearance. _Shit focus! I'm still being Googled by her honorable cuteness. _"And Jane, the art of fencing originated in Egypt and Greece around 1200 B.C., it was taught to the royal families as an act of knighthood." Maura finishes proudly, while gathering her gloves together in one hand.

"My very own knight in white fabric armor." I retort, channeling my inner Scarlet-the slut-O'Hara accent.

Maura swats at me with her gloves, but flashes me that megawatt smile of hers, "You're just brimming over with humor this evening. However on a serious note, I really must shower now so we can leave." Then Maura moves closer to me; rising up on her tip-toes, "And thank you for coming to see me here tonight." She whispers before kissing me lightly on the lips.

I pull her in closer, my arms coming to rest around her waist, "You know it's a huge turn-on for me when you go all Google." I say lowering my voice so only Maura can hear me, while batting my eyelashes at her. _I know we're in public, but do I care...that would be a hell no!_

Maura looks into my eyes, "I didn't know I could turn you on with my little discipline, and some mere informed knowledge, but I certainly wouldn't have imagined it would be possible in my current attire." She replies, as she slowly moves her hands up my biceps; gloves still in one hand. _Her oven is clearly preheated too._

I lean down, and rest my forehead against hers, "Well, it does good doctor. And I have to confess that I'm that kind of girl," I inhale her scent, and lose myself in her incredible eyes, "I'm the kind of girl who gets turned on by everything you do." I feel her body arch into mine, and I smile at her. _I'm beginning to get a real knack for seducing her, and the results are way above the bar._

Maura chuckles and squeezes my arms, "Give me fifteen minutes, and we'll go to your place." She says seductively, while giving me her best explicit bedroom eyes. I shudder in her grasp. _Fuck me twice! And she says my voice is sexy._

* * *

"You sure you're not too tired?" I can't help but ask in between Maura's frenzied kisses. _Not that I'm trying to talk her out of what we both want._ She breaks our kiss, and runs both of her hands right under my breasts. I inhale sharply at her touch.

Maura laughs, "I'm not dead, Jane." She replies sinfully, as she shoves my blazer off of my shoulders. "And at this moment I am anything but tired." She breathes against my neck, and the warm sensation of it instantly causes a reaction. Up until recently, I got very embarrassed when Maura found out how wet I get for her_. In zero seconds flat!_

Then I feel her equally wet tongue trace along my throat, stopping to take my earlobe between her teeth. _A hot spot made by God but discovered by Maura._ I smile as a hiss escapes through my parted lips.

"I feel half-crazed with lust right now Jane." Maura continues, as her wandering hands land directly on both of my breasts, "And the way he looked at you," Her silky hair brushes against my cheek, as she kisses along my neck. _Maura got jealous? I didn't even think that Carter dude looked at me 'that way'. _"But both of those elements are irrelevant," I feel her shaky breath on my pulse point. "Because right now, I just want to take my time with you." _Well, my panties are officially fit for the trashcan now._

She latches her mouth onto mine, and I whimper against her soft lips sliding over mine. "Maura, is there any chance we can make it to my bed?" I half-rasp breaking the kiss, while my hands roam over her lower back. She doesn't answer, that is unless you call kissing down my neck again-very slowly, an answer. _My legs are going to give out and then I truly will be a melted puddle of mush at Maura's feet._

Maura's laughter against my neck, breaks the spell a bit. "I seem to recall that our recent first time, did not in fact start out in a bed." She leans back and grasps my face in her hands, "And you were magnificent, but in my estimation I haven't properly given you the same attention, enough times...yet."I let her seductive voice and words burn through me, as my ass hits the sofa's armrest. _What the hell, I already surrendered earlier anyways. But I'm still gonna try to get us to my bedroom._

I lean forward, sealing my consent with a deep kiss; my tongue seeking out hers in our very own duel, where we both equally share victory. Maura moans into the kiss, as we hit a wall, and the sound travels straight between my legs. I feel her hands drop from my face, tracing a path down my front, and finally going for the buttons on my shirt. With a deft touch I barely feel, my shirt is open and Maura begins leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along my now exposed collarbone. _Fucking fuck! _And then it's almost like I've been in a haze, because when my back connects with what is hopefully my bedroom door, a new wave of awareness rushes in. I feel around behind me and twist the knob, the door swings open on its well-oiled hinges. And with Maura still attached to my neck, I slowly back us into the room.

When the backs of my legs hit the bed, I chuckle at my first little victory. And unfortunately, it makes Maura's mouth move off of me and she steps back a little, "Well, it seems I unknowingly agreed to the bedroom." She says, as she steps out of her four inch heels. _I still haven't figured out how she manages to gracefully walk in those things._ "And since we're here," Maura purrs; closing in on me again, "I intend to use it to my advantage." And with that she completely removes my shirt, and forcefully pushes me back into the bed.

I land with muted sigh; Maura smiles wickedly and crawls on top of me, yet she stops to hover. _What in the blue lady balls hell is she waiting for?_ Taking matters into my own hands, I reach an arm around Maura's neck and pull her down a bit, and also using my legs I lean my body up into her's. I reclaim her mouth in a feverish kiss; she moans loudly, and we fall back into the bed, as I feel Maura's thigh push between my legs. At the same time, I feel her hands move around to my back; she unhooks my bra and I shift to help-eventually flinging it off.

"Jane," Maura says between kisses, "Have I told you yet how much I enjoy your breasts?" Maura asks as she leaves slow open-mouthed kisses between those very things of mine, as she runs her hands over them; occasionally squeezing gently. "No , but feel free to examine them all you like." I croak out. Maura stops briefly to look up at me, but then lowers her mouth onto one of my already hard nipples and takes it and some of my breast into her mouth. My breathing stills at that moment, the warmth of her mouth on me; I close my eyes and focus on her touch. My hands grasp for her head, as my fingers entangle themselves in her silky hair, while feeling her warm wet tongue trace a circle around my nipple. But then she suddenly stops, taking away her hands and her mouth._ What the fuck?_

"Get those boots of yours off." I hear Maura say pulling away from me. I open my eyes and follow her, but then I let go and fall back onto the bed. I hear her laugh as she moves further away from me. I huff as I sit up, and reach down to unzip my unwanted footwear and socks; throwing them over the side of the bed. I look at her; raising an eyebrow. "Better." Maura says smiling, as she moves back to me. _But I still have too many damn clothes on! _I go to unbuckle my belt, but her hand on mine stops me, "Let me." And I let her, because it didn't really sound like she was asking. With a sharp tug, Maura loosens my belt and throws it over the side of the bed. Next she goes straight for the button and zipper on my pants, and then I watch her tug them along with my underwear down at the same time.I close my eyes, and fall back down on the bed; trying to silence the automated moans that I just can seem to stop producing every time Maura touches me. _So much for my earlier posturing, it fled with its tail between its legs when we all but fell through my front door._ I hear my pants hit the floor, and then I feel the bed dip on both sides of me.

"Open your eyes Jane." Maura breathes into my ear. I do as she asks, and open them to see that she has removed her dress and underwear, and she is hovering over me totally naked. _I want a lifetime subscription to this show!_ My hands start to twitch, because they automatically want to go for her breasts; as does my mouth. I finally bring my eyes up to meet hers, and Maura smirks at me, no doubt reading my facial tics like an open book. She lowers her body until all of her weight is on me. The feeling of Maura's breasts and equally hard nipples pressed against mine causes me to squirm, "Now, where were we?"

"I honestly don't remember." I barely rasp out, because all of my body's moisture up and moved down south. Maura laughs, "Are you aware of how cute you're being right now?" She says sweetly, as she moves some of my hair behind my ear. I nod that I don't; Maura smiles at me before she leans down to kiss me. I close my eyes, and I'm suddenly lost and found.

_I have never been kissed like this._ Any words I have ever had has been stolen from me, by Maura's sensuous lips moving against mine and her tongue tasting every inch of my mouth, and her soft hands covering my breasts. I move my hands off her face; trailing them down her neck. I break our kiss as I feel Maura's hands glide down from my breasts, over my stomach until she finally touches me. Maura moans at what she's discovered, and she once again reclaims my mouth as her fingers glide through my wetness. Maura's breathing hitches, and suddenly I feel her fingers testing my opening, "Just do it." I say; my raspy plea barely above a whisper. And she does, pushing her way inside against my tightness, and I love it. I moan my approval looking into her eyes, while my hands find and cover her breasts; I gently caress them; rolling her hard nipples between my fingers, as her thigh moves in between my open legs helping to push her fingers deeper inside of me. _Her rhythm is too perfect, I'm not gonna last long. _But just as quickly as I was racing towards victory, I feel Maura move off of me and out of me, and I want to cry from the losses. I close my eyes, to keep any tears from accidentally slipping out. Right then, I feel Maura's hands caressing my inner thighs and again she steals my breath from me.

I open my eyes and raise my head slightly to look at her, "Relax beautiful, I only realized how badly I needed to taste you." Maura says soothingly. _And I'm going to have a stroke...right now!_ I watch as Maura lowers her mouth, and I moan loudly at the contact, my head drops back on the bed bonelessly. I grip the sheets for something to hold me to my own body for a few minutes longer. My heart is thudding, hard and fast in my chest; I arch my back, and then Maura moves her tongue inside of me. "God!...Oh Fuck!" Spills out of my mouth, and I fall flat on the bed.

The next thing I feel is Maura's tongue rolling and curling inside of me, it's intense, yet there is a tenderness behind it too. My breathing is loud and strained to my ears from the overwhelming pleasure that is coursing through me. Then adding more fuel to my already roaring fire, I feel Maura's hands running along my inner thighs, pressing my legs apart even wider along the way. _I can't hold this off anymore, and I don't want to. _An incredible warm pressure begins forcing its way through me, and with all the time I've held out, the build-up and finally Maura's touch; which I feel so deeply inside me, have combined together-working me hard. My back arches off the bed, as my orgasm pushes all the air from my lungs in one long scream, and it had a name that almost sounded like 'Maura' to my deafened ears.

* * *

**Too much, not enough? *shrugs* What can I say, I wanted to write a different (kind?) of smut. I needed to try an alternate tactic, because there are only so many ways a person can paint the same picture over and over again. (And 'Take Charge M' can rock anyone's socks off as far as I'm concerned.) Like the cameo? It was all in the name of fun & a friend of mine adores him! Well, hells low hanging bells...the Maura POV reclaims center stage up next.**


	5. Cinq

A/N: Hmm, I know some of the events in this segment have been done before. Which makes me instantly want to stay away from them, but since I'm telling it from another prospective I figured I would give it a try anyways for fun. And F.Y.I.-this event occurred roughly after Part Eleven of "LLH". So let's proceed to hit this upside the head with the Maura POV shall we?

Music: "Today" by The Smashing Pumpkins, "Undone (the sweater song)" by Weezer, "Through The Darkness" by Tiger Army & "Break In" by Halestorm

* * *

**-Cinq-**

* * *

I don't understand why Jane was so hesitant about her high school reunion? I do realize we discussed; at length, her loathing of the experience, her former BFF dumping her and even the 'mean girls' in her class. Still I just can't fathom what Jane has to be so ashamed of, and when I asked as we were getting dressed, she assured me that it could never be our relationship. But more so the facts that she is divorced, has no children and doesn't own some ridiculously overrated style of housing. _In my opinion._ The car ride to the reunion was a rather silent one; not a bad one mind you, but unbeknownst to Jane I would occasionally sneak a glance of her; sitting slouched in the passenger seat chewing on her thumbnail. _An anxious habit I've recognized in her. _Pulling into the parking lot at her old school; before I even turn the engine off, Jane has her seatbelt flung off and steps out of the car. I watch as this tall, dark form stalks behind the car, eventually coming to a stop on my side, and then the door opens. Jane frowns, "The sooner we go in there the sooner we can leave." I remove the keys from the ignition; suppressing my laughter at her reluctance and deliberately poor grammar choices.

Walking across the parking lot I feel Jane grasp my hand in her's, I smile. However as we enter the building, I feel Jane pulling me that much closer to her side, as we make our way into the gymnasium where her reunion is being held. "Remind me again, how exactly I let you talk me into this?" She husks quietly under her breath.

_A bit of levity would be beneficial in this situation. _I smile, "You simply cannot say no to my powers of persuasion, and I thought it would be fun; once I saw the invitation." I retort, while matching her suddenly timid stride. _Jane's idea of hiding the invitation was sticking it in between her sofa cushions. This worked until I went searching for a discarded bra after one of our more lustful encounters._

"Very funny, Maur." Jane says chuckling, while pulling us to a stop in the name tag line._ Success and I love it when she calls me that._ I watch her fill out her name on the sticker tag, then she pauses on one for me; smirking. "Jane, don't you dare write something silly on that." I say sternly, leaning down next to her.

I watch Jane's smirk fade at the corners of her mouth, "Well that's no fun for me." Jane concedes, as she begrudgingly writes 'Maura' on my tag. Leaning up from the table she slaps her sticker between her breasts, "Seriously I still don't miss these people, even after more years than I care to recall at this point." Jane finishes, as she slaps on my name tag between my breasts also.

I jump minutely; my hand smoothing over the sticker, "Are you sure you want to allow people the excuse of glancing at my cleavage all night for my name?" I tease, while looking at Jane's more hidden cleavage. "But also, I'm not certain I want people reading where your name tag is located either."

Jane laughs, "First of all, these people know who I am." She says, linking our arms together, "Secondly, most of them probably haven't read anything since Sister Winifred's tenth grade English class." I nudge her side playfully. "And thirdly, the type of people who would look; name tag or not, don't seem to be here." Jane replies, looking around the area. I chuckle and shake my head at her logic.

"Jane!"

I feel Jane stiffen at my side and I look at her. "Shit! I spoke too soon." She says, while visibly cringing.

"Language." I chastise, as I elbow her lightly in the side. I look in the direction of the voice that called out to Jane. And it appears to belong to a tall man of Italian descent, with excellent bone structure, but poor taste in clothing; who is now making his way over to us with outstretched arms, and a beer in hand. _Is that a gold chili pepper he's wearing around his neck?_ I move closer to Jane, as the man stops in front of us.

"Hey Jane, you look as hot as ever." I watch him not so subtlety rake his eyes over my girlfriends body. I feel Jane fidget at my side; under his scrutiny. "And who you got with you?" He asks, as his gaze falls between my breasts. "Maura." He rolls my name off in his heavy Boston accent. I smile politely, as I elbow Jane again.

"Giovanni Gilberti," Jane grabs my hand and laces our fingers together, "This is my girlfriend Dr. Maura Isles."

He looks momentarily confused, but then this Giovanni takes a long drink from his beer, "Whoa, I thought you were married to what's his name...um...you know that prick that was a few years ahead of us...um...Charles Jones; I think his nickname was Casey?"

I glance sideways at Jane and she looks upset, "Yes, I was G. But it didn't work out." _Grinding her teeth together is not a recommended activity._

I squeeze Jane's hand and she relaxes somewhat. Giovanni takes another drink and runs his eyes all over my body, "So are you too's together?" _Is he joking, because Jane already said that we are._

I hear Jane sigh loudly, "Yes G. Because when I said Maura is my girlfriend, I meant that I'm dating her and I...you know...with her." She says shyly. _That's so cute and sweet._ But despite Jane's attempt at a simple explanation, the truth continues to elude him, given by what his facial expressions are currently indicating to me.

I can't help but chuckle, "What Jane is trying to say Giovanni is that we in fact have sexual intercourse daily, except when one of us is menstruating." I state emphatically; while feeling Jane squeeze my hand. I glance at her and I notice a rather deep blush spreading over her cheeks.

Giovanni's eyes finally widen in understanding, "That's hot!" He says belching after finishing his beer, "Hey, I've always wanted to try it with two chicks, so if you's guys need a third I'm available."

_I have no wish to share Jane with anyone._ I squeeze her hand again. _She seems to be stunned into silence or rather embarrassed would be my next theory_. "That's very kind of you to offer, but we don't have an open relationship." I state politely.

That seems to spur Jane into action, "Okay, well it's been nice seeing you G, take care, oh and by the way it looks like Maria Corkman has the hots for you." Jane says very quickly, as she unlinks our hands and starts pushing on my lower back gently.

"Porky Corkman?" He asks laughing, "You do remember she was like really fat! Not that I got anything against a woman with a bit of padding; you know more cushion for the pushin'." Giovanni says smiling proudly.

Jane forces a smile, "Trust me G, she's not like that anymore." Jane adds gesturing towards a very attractive woman, standing right beside Giovanni. He looks towards the woman, as she reveals her name tag sticker, "Hey Maria, you look smokin' hot." Giovanni says rather smarmy. I watch as Maria smiles at him playfully, as her eyes appraise his body. The two of them wander off, and I hear Giovanni making a comment about her breasts. _He does have an impressive build, but he is lacking in manners, conversational skills..._

"I feel sorry for Maria now." Jane's statement interrupts my deductive reasoning.

"Why?" I ask, as Jane continues to propel me forward with her persistent light pushes against my lower back. "She is clearly attracted to him; all the appropriate signals were present in both parties."

"God, you're so literal." Jane says exasperatedly. I shake my head, and walk towards the refreshments table.

"Oh look, a punch bowl!" I can't contain my excitement over something so mundane. _I never had the experience of a high school reunion with all the accoutrements__._

"Maura," The whine in Jane's voice is unmistakable; I turn to look at her after carefully filling my cup with the delicious smelling red beverage. Jane leans closer to me, "I heard that Giovanni is a face licker."

I spit out my drink back into the cup and laugh, "That's a repulsive image."

"I would have just gone with an animated 'ewww' or 'gross,' but yeah those words work too." Jane says chuckling. I laugh and attempt another sip of my punch.

Suddenly Jane looks ashen and once again she is pushing me, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"But I haven't finished my punch." I reply.

Jane pouts briefly, but then moves around me and directs my attention across the room; to a blonde in a purple dress with large breasts. _Although she did not use the word breasts._ Jane proceeds to confide in me about Emily, her husband Steve and how she had a huge crush on him. And then Jane emphasizes that she is about to be ambushed by all the mean girls in her class; she points them out to me, saying that they are formulating a plan of attack.

I laugh at Jane's high school drama, "So do you still have a crush on him?" I ask, before I take a sip of the actually quite delicious red punch. _I love teasing her._

Jane frowns at me, "No. But since we're in a catholic school, I have a confession to make to you." I acknowledge her to continue with a nod.

She leans down closer to me and whispers in my ear, "There's this cute judge running around here in a really tight teal dress that shows off what I've heard some of her work colleagues refer to as the 'Rack Of God'." Jane snorts, "And with assets like that, I'm pretty sure I could have a crush on her now."

_Don't smile or laugh. _I coach myself, as I narrow my eyes at Jane, and place my empty punch cup down on the table in front of us. "Who calls my breasts that?"

Jane tries to keep a straight face, but it's really not working so well for her, "I...may have heard a few of the bailiffs call them that, when we were still just friends. Recently though, I made sure that I've got all the rights to that moniker." Jane replies while smirking at me. I shake my head at her, as I finally allow myself to laugh. _I enjoy watching her squirm when she thinks I'm mad at her far too much. _

After our flirting, Jane once again is eager to leave before anyone else recognizes her, or so that I might avoid the show 'what happens when mean girls attack' and Jane responds; as she referred to it. I laugh, and we decide to go somewhere else. _She did let me enjoy my punch, albeit reluctantly._

* * *

After Jane escorted me out of the gymnasium, I assumed we were leaving the reunion. But instead, I'm walking arm and arm with Jane further into her high school, and I don't restrain myself from pulling her tighter to me, as she leads us down a darkened hallway. "Where are we going?" I ask sweetly, looking up at her striking profile. _I still muse over how I managed to get this incredibly unique person to be my friend, and now so much more. And yet I know I still want even more from her._ I squeeze her arm tighter to me at the thought.

Jane smiles, "The one place I actually enjoyed, but never really felt like I belonged." She answers honestly. And I feel so moved that not only does she love me enough to say that, but Jane trusts me enough to show me hervulnerability.I smile at her, silently willing her to continue. "I did the athletic stuff, you know field hockey, which was fun and a great outlet for my teenage angst." She replies, while rolling her eyes. I laugh at her, "But I truly loved this." Jane's raspy voice betrays the emotion in that statement. I lean up and kiss her on the cheek, and she smiles more. _I love her in heels, but they make her that much taller than me. _

We stop at an unmarked double door, Jane pushes on one door, and it swings open with a slight groan; revealing a large auditorium. At a glance it is not grandiose, but it's construction was designed to produce amazing acoustics in an effort to not have to use a microphone for each performance. _Not that I'm an architect, but I have read many books on structural design for opera houses. _I don't speak as Jane takes my hand, and in the dim light; she leads me down the center aisle. The space is too dark for anything to stand out much, but the closer we approach the elevated stage I finally notice the piano sitting upon it. _Interesting. _We make our way onto the stage, and stop just shy of the instrument.

I watch as Jane runs her free hand along the pianos top, "I want to play for you." She simply states, turning to face me she smiles and then let's go of my hand. The tone of her raspy voice sends a chill through me, and I can only nod. _Not that she asked my permission to play._ I watch as Jane sits down on the bench, smoothing down the sexy black dress I talked her into. She looks up at me winks, and pats the bench. I smile and sit down beside her, "I didn't know you played." I state into the silence. Jane smirks, and then lifts the cover, revealing the ebony and ivory keys. I notice the reverence that Jane is currently displaying, as she gently places her long pianists fingers on the keys. Then in a few elegant keystrokes, a somber music fills the air and I instantly feel the emotion present in Jane's playing. The melancholy of the notes echo in the space brilliantly, but they are not the kind that evokes a great sadness; rather they fill you with a deep longing. As Jane plays a few more bars, I finally recognize the piece that she is playing from memory as 'the moonlight sonata'. _She is beyond beautiful to me right now._

The melodious quality of Jane's playing makes me want to cry, from the sheer magnificent of how bare she is laying herself to me right now. _Will she ever fail to amaze me with her deceptively complex nature. _The music continues to fill and expand in its ideal environment. _I was right about the design of this space. _I cease my analytical thoughts to completely focus on the sounds, not that I could ever truly ignore their timeless beauty for one second. _Or Jane for that matter. _The crescendo has yet to arrive, and not once has Jane opened her eyes to watch the placement of her hands, as they skim over the keys gracefully. _She is truly playing from a place within her, which not even poetry could describe._ I place my hand over my heart, in an effort to quell the emotion Jane is pulling out of me with her passion. _Not that I want to fight against anything in this moment. It's just I've never felt this way about anyone, and everyday my heart has to make room for more of Jane._ I feel my silent tears run down my cheeks, as the last notes reverberate throughout the darkened auditorium. Our only illumination tonight being the streetlights from the parking lot, that are shining through a few windows; not masked by heavy curtains.

Jane's hands rise up off the keys; she opens her eyes and looks at me, "Oh God Maura, I didn't mean to make you cry." She says, taking my cheeks in her hands, "I'm sorry." The way she uttered that so sweetly makes me want to cry more.

Jane's smiles, "I guess you know what I just played; well just the first movement anyway." I silently say yes, with a nod. "Quasi una fantasia." My eyes flutter shut briefly. _I love the sound of Jane's voice husking Italian to me._ "Which means: almost a fantasy." Jane continues, as she gently cradles my face. "And I suppose you already know that Beethoven dedicated it to one of his students, which he was in love with." And once again I can only nod, because of the effect of Jane's words. She smiles at me, "See, I can Google too."

I chuckle, as Jane wipes under my eyes with her thumbs. "These are tears of happiness Jane." I finally say, as I grasp her elbows. "What you chose to share with me was...just so beautiful," I flounder for a second, due to my emotions, "Thank you."

Jane's eyes shine with unshed tears but she laughs, "Beautiful huh?" Dropping her hands from my face; letting them rest in her lap, Jane turns on the bench fully, "You realize you're talking about a divorced, somewhat naughty, gun-toting Catholic school girl right?" She replies playfully, while giving me her lop-sided smirk. _Jane is always trying to make me laugh and she always succeeds._ We both chuckle, and as our laughter peters out, I smile and look into her lovely chocolate eyes._ The atmosphere between us is playful now, but..._

"Yes, Jane. I'm more than aware of how beautiful you truly are, even though at times you seem to believe otherwise." I reply reverently, as my voice catches in my throat. Jane gives me a small smile, as she continues to hold back her own tears. I return the smile; leaning in closer to her I take her face in both of my hands, "And I consider the naughty Catholic school girl part as healthy a bonus, as far as I'm concerned." I tease back, before silencing her laughter with kiss. _I love making her laugh as well._

* * *

**Big phucking truckloads of gratitude go out to everyone reading, following, retrieving, stalking, planking, etc-serta-sleep mattress this. I will always be moved by the idea of a person giving up some of their free time, to read the ramblings of my ****'duck on a pond'**** mind. ****Meaning:**** On the surface everything is calm, but underneath everything is kicking at roughly a million miles per an hour.**


	6. Six

A/N: More ground to be chewed up in this segment. I won't spoil the game that is afoot; except to inform you that we are still within the "LLH" timeline. (I'm thinking just a little after J & M's one year anniversary.) Still all up in Maura's POV, and yes this segment is even longer than my previous efforts. (Btw, six in French looks the same as it does in English, you just pronounce it all Frenchy.)

Music: "Big Charlie Potatoe" by Skunk Anansie, "From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds To Mars, "All I Know" by Karnivool & "The Lengths" by The Black Keys

* * *

**-Six-**

* * *

"Your Honor, I would like to note for the record that the child is without both parents. And therefore, I request a postponement until such time as the child's mother or step-father can appear." The defense attorney, Miss. Chang asks politely. _I've always appreciated her humility and respect towards her clients, and myself. And I almost feel guilty that my desires to keep an organized and backlog free docket has forced her hand...as well the eleven year old boy sitting next to her._

But before I have time to speak, I'm rudely interrupted by the prosecuting attorney who promptly stands up out of his chair and places his hands on his hips in an utterly pompous posture, "Your Honor, I would like if I may to address the issue of the absence of the child's mother." Mr. Dean says loudly, while buttoning his blazer. "It's our position that my client; the child's birth-father, seeks to garner sole custody of the child. And that the child's mother absence here today, is further demonstrating our argument that she is unfit to retain sole custody."

I lean forward in my chair, as I clasp both of my hands together in front of me, "Your position Mr. Dean is in that chair. Please sit, and listen closely, because I'll only say this once." He sits back down and steeples his hands together on the table before him, as his face settles into a mask of arrogance. "I am not a federal judge," I let the authority seep into my voice, so there will be no misunderstandings. "Also this is my private courtroom and I make the rules in here." I continue, as I lean back in my chair.

I watch as Mr. Dean attempts to speak again out of turn, but I cut him off. "Rule number one: You will speak only when I address you directly. Rule number two: Don't assume to grace me with any unsolicited commentary. Rule number three: I don't like to listen to the voice of attorney's who love to hear themselves ramble on about their vast knowledge of the law. Now, do you understand those rules, Mr. Dean?"

"Yes, Your Honor." He replies somewhat flatly. I mentally scrutinize Mr. Dean, sitting before me all puffed up with what Jane wouldn't hesitate to label as an 'I love myself' mentality topped off with a bad haircut. I will always be surprised by her, Jane is not fond of extended shopping trips, but she can spot an unflattering haircut right away. I on the other hand notice Mr. Dean's three thousand dollar J. Press shark skin suit. _No doubt purchased in Cambridge. _I quickly pull my thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Now that we are all in understanding with one another," I look directly at the defense counselors table, "In regards to your request Miss Chang, the court will act 'in loco parentis'. I'll watch out for the child's interests in this hearing, as it is my understanding that the mother is currently hospitalized due to unforeseen circumstances. And the child's step-father is currently indisposed also. So you may proceed Miss. Chang."

"Thank you, Your Honor. The prosecutions supposition is that the child should be with his birth-father on a permenate basis because the child's mother may or may not make a full recovery."

"Your Honor, if I may?" Mr. Dean requests, leaning back from the counselors table.

"You may." I acquiesce.

"My client, is the child's birth father." Mr. Dean grabs his client's shoulder, "He is independently wealthy and more than able to meet the child's needs. More so than the child's stepfather who is currently providing care in the child's mothers absence."

Miss Chang stands up from her seat, "Your Honor, I object."

"That's a smart-looking suit Miss. Chang." I hear Dean say lowly, while leering at her.

I close my eyes, and exhale through my nose slowly, while inhaling the subtle fragrance of the linseed oil present in the polishing agent that is used to hydrate the wooden surfaces of my courtroom as well as make them shine. "Sustained. And that will be quite enough of that Mr. Dean. Now will you both please be seated?"

Miss Chang composes herself, "The child's mother was awarded full custody after the divorce due to the fact that Mr. Dean's client was having an affair. An affair in which he in fact got his mistress pregnant, and subsequently requested she have an abortion. It was ruled a more stable and favorable environment that the child remain with his mother due to bad faith reasons present in the ailing marriage."

Mr. Dean smiles, and almost reclines back into his chair as he begins to speak, "My client is simply requesting a custody modification, especially since his ex-wife's remarriage and now unfortunate illness." I watch Mr. Dean's clients face morph into a mask of smug arrogance, "And the fact that his ex-wife decided to move away, virtually making it impossible for my client to see his son on any kind of formal basis."

I watch as Miss. Chang flips through a yellow legal pad quickly, "The child's mother was more than agreeable after the divorce was finalized. She even offered an informal agreement to Mr. Dean's client only to be stonewalled, because in my estimation he felt he was still entitled to dictate her actions."

"I object Your Honor, nothing but hearsay at the end there Miss. Chang."

"Sustained." I say, "Please stick to the facts Miss. Chang." And I notice a Cheshire Cat like grin spread across Dean's face, before he catches it.

Miss. Chang straightens her already impeccable posture and continues, "Your Honor, the child's mother even declined alimony, the only financial support she agreed to is child support from Mr. Dean's client which is twenty-three hundred dollars a month; based off his current income."

"Again Your Honor, more proof that my client is more financially secure than the child's mother. Mr. Fairfield has not missed one payment; in fact he has offered more in the form of child support." Mr. Dean once more leans back into his chair, while glancing sideways at Miss. Chang. "And past indiscretions which indeed did dissolve the marriage have no bearing on this matter."

"All right that's quite enough. You've both presented favorable arguments," I state authoritatively, as I lean forward in my chair. _Although I can't help but feel how truly underhanded Mr. Dean's client's actions appear to me._ "I will call an end to these proceeding for now, and I will have my ruling for you both in two days. And in the meantime, the child will have supervised visitation to the hospital were his mother is currently infirmed."

Mrs. Chang smiles, and the boy to her right sags further down in his seat in obvious relief; his dark brown hair nearly covering his eyes. While the dubious Mr. Dean barely hides his scowl, and his smarmy client Mr. Fairfield huffs, also looking less than agreeable.

"Very well, that's it for today, "I say, rapping my gavel quietly. "Court's adjourned."

* * *

My Gucci heels cannot get me out of this building fast enough. I let my temper show too much today, but Gabriel Dean infuriates me like no other. Or maybe it's the combination of my mild disgust with the custody hearing in general. Either way, I will make him and his client wait two days to find out they both have lost the argument. I know Dean will try to appeal my decision, and the Fairfield wealth may buy him a more favorable judge. _I hope not._ I shake my head and take a deep breath; letting out all of my frustration with it. _Jane said she might be able to swing by for lunch with me today._ I take my cell out and begin a text message to her.

"Maura." I stop abruptly at the voice, nearly dropping my phone. I turn around and leaning against the wall; Ian smiles at me.

I smile back, "Ian, what are you doing here?" He closes the distance between us with a few strides across the linoleum flooring, to pull me into an unexpected hug.

I return the hug briefly and step back from him, "How have you been?"_ He looks very dapper in that suit, the navy blue is a very flattering color choice for him._

"Very well actually."

"That's good to hear, but..."

Ian interrupts, "I had you see you, because I want to apologize to you, for everything; the way things went between us. And I'm a big enough of a man to admit you were right, and I'm sorry for the way I no doubt made you feel every time I came to see you." The gentleness of his voice and the sincerity soothes my nerves.

I lower my eyes briefly, "Thank you. And I accept your apology." I reply looking up into his shining brown eyes.

Ian smiles, "So would you like to have lunch with me, assuming your adjourned for the day and have no other engagements?" He asks expectantly.

_Jane. _I flounder for a second to gather my thoughts, "Ian that's very sweet of you..."

He interrupts, gently grasping my arm, "It's just a lunch date Maura, I thought we could start over again."

I close my eyes and exhale. "Ian, I'm seeing someone and it's serious." I say slowly pulling my arm out of his grasp. "And I've never been happier; I truly am glad you're doing well, but what I said in London was final." I reply firmly; opening my eyes once more.

"Who is he; don't I get to meet him?" Ian asks gruffly; his accent thickening on the vowels. "I mean, if we're going to be friends like you insisted, don't I deserve to give your wonderful new chap the once over?" Ian continues, trying to add some levity to our conversation. _I'm not in the mood for this today._

I turn away from him and start walking briskly towards the security checks in the lobby, and being a judge I'm allowed to pass through without an exit inspection. All the while I hear Ian struggling to keep up with me, as he is slowed by the security check officers.

"Maura! Wait please?" He shouts just as I'm about to pass through the front doors. I pause, but push through the doors, they open and the brisk air fills my lungs, as the suns warm rays force me to squint. I reach into the pocket of my overcoat and remove my sunglasses.

This time I text Jane and ask her if we are going to lunch, just as Ian finally catches up with me. Standing on the courthouse steps, I wait for him out of courtesy, certainly not obligation.

"I'm sorry; I've done it again haven't I? He almost sounds out of breath, and I turn around to face him.

"Ian, I appreciate you coming here to see me. I thought that perhaps you had found someone else by now. And you were ready for us to be friends." The light breeze whips some of my hair across my sunglasses, "But you're not, and you came here for all the same old reasons." I state tersely, almost daring him to deny it.

He puts his hands in his pockets, "Guilty Your Honor." Ian says bitterly, "You know it was always easy between us, until you up and decided what I had to offer you wasn't good enough."

Other people pass us on the steps, with cell phones pressed to their ears, laughing or arguing with whomever is on the other side. Ian moves closer to me, I stand my ground. _Where is Jane?_ I pull my hair away from my face, "Ian, I've already had this conversation with you." He shakes his head, and a sudden anger washes over me, "There is no man, I'm seeing a woman and I'm in love with her." I blurt out, only loud enough though for Ian to hear.

"What?"

I smile and tuck some of my wind-blown hair behind my ear, "You heard me just fine." Ian looks shocked, and oddly I feel a small bit of satisfaction at his obvious dismay, "My mother even knows and approves, and the three of us even went to the opera together two weeks ago." I add playfully._ I almost wish Jane could see me right now._

"So you're a lesbian now?" The incredulous tone of his voice makes me laugh.

"Actually no." _I would hardly even call myself bisexual. _"Honestly, I've never cared much for labels, and I most certainly do not go around ogling other women or men; Jane is the only person I'm interested in."

"So I finally get a name." Ian says teasingly, as he places his hands in his pants pockets. "And since when do you use the word ogling?"

I laugh, "Jane is quite funny and that's a word she often uses, when describing what I would have normally referred to as a wanton glance." I reply smiling, while tilting my head away from the sun's glare.

Ian laughs loudly, "I really have to meet her now; she's clearly very good for you." He says warmly, "Now I really am jealous.

"Why, we had our time together." I reply carefully, "There was never any future for us, and you know it."

Ian exhales loudly, "You're right. I guess I just got caught up in living in the past, and you are the best part of it."

"Walk me to my car?"

Ian smirks and nods his head, "Lead the way."

The breeze picks up once more, as Ian walks me to my car and we talk along the way. In the end he assures me he really is happy for me, and wants to meet Jane, as my old friend. Ian holds so much of my past, but Jane is the only future I want. Ian tells me he will be in Boston for two weeks, picking up medical supplies being donated by pharmaceutical companies. And he would very much like to meet Jane and I for lunch or drinks before he leaves. I can't help but feel some small pull from the sadness I hear in his voice, but I truly hope he does move on from me and soon, maybe this last push will help. Afterall, he isn't in love with me anymore, just the idea still. I hug him back, as his five o' clock shadow scratches my cheek as he kisses me goodbye. I open the door to my car and step inside, I glance at my cell phone before starting the car; still no reply from Jane. _I suppose something came up._

* * *

Pulling up into my driveway I notice Jane's black Government Issue Lincoln, and an almost unconscious smile blossoms on my face. _Wonder how she is going to make it up to me over our missed lunch date? _I'm so tired, but just the thought of coming home to her invigorates me. _Maybe sometime soon that will be my reality; us living together. _I can't help but saunter up to my front door with a huge smile on my face; unlocking the door I step inside. Stopping at my hall closet I hang up my overcoat, and I eagerly leave my purse and keys on the table in the hallway, "Jane." I say loudly as I walk towards the living room._ I really want her to move in with me, but I know it's still too soon._

"So, how's Dr. Dick Beardsman?" The sarcasm in Jane's voice makes me stop just shy of where she is seated in the sofa.

"Whom exactly are you referring to?" I ask questioningly, as the smile falls off my face.

Jane laughs under her breath, "Well, I stopped by the courthouse today, to see if you were available for a lunch date," She stands up from the sofa and walks closer to me, but doesn't look me in the eyes. "And I saw you hugging Dr. Ian Faulkner a.k.a Dr. Dick Beardsman." Jane finishes, stopping a few inches from me.

_She spent lunch investigating me? _"How do you know Ian?" It's the second thought that I voice, rather defensively.

Jane squeezes her eyes shut, "I'm a federal officer, so I ran your work records and a man fitting his description was included. You two did relief work together in Africa," She opens her eyes to look at me, "And I'm just guessing here, but I bet he was your boyfriend too at one time." I flinch at the caustic tone in her voice.

_I'm suddenly aware of what a cornered animal must feel like. _I look into Jane's eyes, "I wondered why you didn't show up for lunch. And yes, Ian and I were lovers up until a year ago," Jane looks away from me, "And I ended it." I say, while grasping her chin; tilting her head back to look at me.

Jane moves away from my touch and it hurts, "I bet." She says angrily, while crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw everything Maura and read the fine print; you've known him for almost ten years. And my gut says he popped by to try and pick up where you two left off."

_It's alarming how accurate her intestines are. _Jane looks away from me, and I can tell she would very much like to be somewhere else at this moment. "You're right, he was expecting...something from me. _I can't make myself say it directly,_ _and I wouldn't lie to her even if I could. _"But I told Ian it's still over between us, that nothing has changed my mind, and certainly my feelings for him will never be what they once were." I state quietly; willing Jane to look at me, but she doesn't. "And I told him about you, but more importantly I told him how I feel about you."

Jane finally looks at me, but it's not a loving gaze she directs at me. "And when you told him, did he say a good dicking would be all you really need to 'straighten' yourself out?" She shouts rather loudly, into the quiet of my living room.

_I will not fight with her too, especially about this._ "Jane...just stop, please?" I plead tiredly, as my eyes seek to show hers the desperation in my words. Jane instantly lowers her arms; her defensive posturing all but gone. I move closer and reach for both of her hands; she lets me have them to hold in mine. "I stopped loving him a long time ago, and I also should have stopped sleeping with him around the same time." I say gently looking into her eyes; eliminating the last space between us.

Jane sniffs, and I watch her fight against her emotions. Looking at her, I feel my own eyes begin to tear up. But it's her silence that suddenly begins to weigh heavily on my heart. "Jane, please say something." My voice cracks, and a tear slips out of my eye.

"I'm sorry. And believe it or not this isn't me being jealous, not really, but I...sometimes I can't help but think what it is you see in me. I know I'm good for a laugh, but when compared to someone like you..." Jane's words die out, and I want to cry from just now learning about all her unfounded insecurities.

I wipe under her eyes, before winding my arms around her trim waist. "I love you, and only you. And I need you to know that the only person I've been with sexually since Ian is you. Ever since I met you, you are all I've wanted and now that I have you in my life I would prefer to not lose you." I feel Jane relax in my arms. "Because waiting for you was worth it, and as cliché as this may sound, I realize now I was waiting for you even when I was with Ian; I just didn't know it at the time." I look up into Jane's eyes, which are exhibiting lacrimal fluids-tears. "I only dated those few people out of habit, that and what I felt for you happened right away, I wasn't sure of how to deal with something I had never felt before." Jane's tears fall down her cheeks, and my heart instantly aches.

I pull Jane tighter to me, "I'm so sorry I never told you about him; it never occurred to me, because meeting you was like a clean slate. From the moment I heard your laugh on that plane, which happened just a week after I ended things with Ian, it was as if my old life withered away, and things just suddenly felt new." I lean forward and kiss one of Jane's tears away.

_Time to borrow a move from Jane's gamebook or is it playbook?_ "Incidentally, I've often wondered if you were in fact really laughing at my shoes the day we met."

I feel Jane's laugh before I hear it, "I swear, it was your insanely high heels...and that huge book you were carrying, and I may have idly wondered why you weren't flying on the family jet." She replies playfully.

I pinch Jane on her side, "Very funny." I lean back from our embrace and look once more in her eyes; brushing some of her hair behind one ear, and she smiles at me. _Finally._

Jane looks away momentarily as she clears her throat, "You know, I hadn't been with anyone in almost two years before you. I lost interest in sex, mostly due to Casey; I could barely go through the motions with him, and afterwords I would feel sick and just pray I wasn't pregnant." I feel her arms wrap around me; seeking the comfort I always offer. Yet, I don't quite know what to do with this sudden influx of information, but I as I start to say something Jane continues, "I guess that's something we have in common, going through the motions with our former significant others." She says, adding some mirth to her raspy voice.

"That's very true." I say simply, as my thoughts wander back to this afternoon's Ian surprise. _I know the invitation was extended as a polite gesture but..._"Ian wants to meet you, and possibly have dinner before he leaves the country." I say, as I dip my head to rest it on Jane's chest. _I love listening to the steady rhythm of her heart; nature's original metronome, and Jane's is so soothing to me._ Then suddenly, I feel the object of my affection chuckle against me.

I raise my head up to look at her, "Well, I don't want to go out with him to have dinner, brunch, drinks or even a light snack. You go, I'll be with you in spirit; just take a picture of me with you to flaunt before his eyes." Jane retorts smirking.

I chuckle at her, "I won't be going out with him either. But if it's alright, I would like to say goodbye to an old friend and wish him well."

Jane moves her hands up from my sides to grasp my cheeks and she kisses me. "Tell him I said good luck, but not to come back here looking to play doctor with you." She breathes into my mouth.

I run my hands up to the base of Jane's neck. "I already told him that a little over a year ago, and again this afternoon." I let my lips linger against Jane's, and with each exhalation they brush her's. "I love you and I know you don't doubt it, and I'll say it again; I'm sorry I never mentioned Ian." Jane drops her head to my shoulder. "I couldn't have imagined he would show up at the courthouse, but I did know he would pop back into my life at some point."

Jane sighs heavily, as I feel her arms tighten around my waist. "I love you too. And I won't lie to you, by saying I'm not a little hurt you didn't tell me about Ian." My body stiffens at Jane's words, as she moves out of our embrace. I look up at her face; my arms resting around her trim waist. "After all, I did tell you about Mr. Super Trooper Dillhole Jones and his romantic proposal of marry me or I go back to being a war-monger." I laugh at Jane's obviously sarcastic words and the accompanying eye roll for her ex-husband. I smile at Jane and she smiles back at me; grasping my cheek in her hand. I lean into the caress, while her thumb gently strokes my jaw line. "I told you all of that way before I really knew I was falling for you. And then I told you why I said yes to him, before I told you just how deeply my feelings for you run." I place my hand over Jane's heart. "But I won't hold not telling me about Ian against you, I'm too far gone over you to really care about your past; we all have one."

_So forgiving, trusting, loyal and with an exceptionally large heart that loves me, unconditionally. _I look into Jane's beautiful chocolate eyes; at all the emotions they are showing me. "I really do love you." I sob out a little.

"I know." Jane replies warmly, as she pulls me back into a loving embrace.

* * *

**I don't have an extensive knowledge of the legal system, but I tried my best. Because with this story I really wanted to give you a peek of Maura doing her Judge bidness, and the drama I felt was needed for reasons I won't bather on about. (All in all this was two weeks' worth of toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble.) *Note* My template for M's courtroom antics was based on a cool judge in a movie I like, and free shots of Goldschlauger (****a drink** **with gold flecks in it) to anyone who knows what movie. And to put you all at ease no more 'you-know-who'...I'm done using him. So until next time, when we will be swaggering around in the Jane POV big girl pants.**


	7. Sept

A/N: As of now we have transitioned past the "LLH" timeline, and we are now on the bridge to "SOF". And I thought what better way to start this off than with some laughs, and other 'things' (this tale _**is**_ Rated-M) especially since the last segment was all drama. So let's go all in, the Jane POV way.

Music: "Rumour Has It" by Adele, "No Ordinary Love" & "Tempest" by Deftones, "The Bad Touch" by BloodHound Gang

* * *

**-Sept-**

* * *

_**Two Years And Eight Months Ago...**_

"Maura, are you having an affair with the UPS man?" I shout loudly from the front door, which is almost clogged up by empty shipping boxes. "Because if you are tell me now, so I can be prepared." I side step between some taller boxes, "Before I fall and break my neck on his tokens of affection one these days." I continue smirking, while stepping around the evidence. _Wonder what's bothering her now? Her coping mechanism has clearly next leveled._ I stretch back over the boxes and click the locks back over. I shrug off my coat, and drop my keys on the table by the doorway. I stop by the hall closet to hang up my coat._ I know Maura will have a neat freak meltdown if she catches it thrown over something that doesn't resemble a clothes hanger__._ With that little chore done, I go off in search of the elusive nerd that is my girlfriend.

"How's it hanging Bass?" I ask seriously, walking into the kitchen, where he is still working on his turtle food. I look down at him and smirk, "A little too much to the left, or is it just all shriveled up?" I continue, laughing as I open the fridge and snag a vitamin water. I'm trying to cut down on my beer intake, for several reasons. The main one being I'm not trying to become a raging alcoholic, and a secondary reason being I'm not going to force Maura to keep beer in her fridge. I unscrew the cap and take a swig of the healthy thirst quenching nourishment. _I wonder when we move in together, like she keeps hinting towards, will the occasional beer be a problem. _I smirk and take another drink of my acai-sciatica-berry flavored water. _I guess that's one strike against me Maura will have to adapt to. Oh wait; there also is my fuzz ball Jo Friday...so two strikes. _I take another drink and then look at my watch. _It's just after seven, and I've been here for ten minutes and still no sign of her. _I screw the cap back on my water and put it back in the fridge.

"Later Bass, and eat up...those greens will most likely help with that hanging problem." I say snickering to myself. _Maura will probably lock me outside in the cold for teasing Bass that is if she heard me._ I head towards the stairs that lead to her bedroom, trudging up the steps two at a time. _I bet she's lost in that damn closet of hers, among the clothing of fine silk and heels that transform her ass into a moving violation._ I laugh to myself as I hit the top of the stairs, and walking down the hallway I notice her bedroom door is shut, but there is light coming from underneath the door. I briefly think about knocking before I go in, but I stop by every night and stay for days at a time, unless we're at my house. _Which is a rare occurrence these days._ Quietly, I turn the knob and slowly ease the door open.

_And...Fuck me gently._ My mouth and brain just up quit making words at a sight I can't unsee, and that is now permenately burned into my memory. _Maura was lying on the bed and..._

"Jane, I'll have you know I'm most certainly not having an affair with the UPS delivery man. But I was in fact trying to have another orgasm before you got here." Maura's breathy voice snaps what's left of my focus.

"Jane?" Her voice sounds amused to me. And then I realize why, because I'm just standing there staring at her. _She's mostly naked with a vibrator still...inside her. _And I honestly can't decide whether to be embarrassed, or say something stupid like 'need a hand?'

"Umm...I can leave until you're done?" I rasp out, mentally bitch slapping myself, because I chose to say something really fucking stupid._ God! How come I didn't hear that thing? I guess she only buys the silent and deadly versions._ I accidentally laugh at my internal fart joke, but then Maura also begins to laugh along with me.

"Why on earth would I want you to leave? It's not like you haven't seen me in a state of undress before, unless of course the idea of watching me masturbate makes you uncomfortable?" Maura replies looking extremely amused.

_A lacy dark purple bra is all that stands in my way._ I cough, because my throat is suddenly drier than a sandbox. "Why?...Wait, you want me to watch you?" _For fucks sake! I sound like a teenage boy who's never even seen a picture of a girl's boobies._

Maura laughs, "Yes. In fact why don't you come a little closer, the view will be much more improved." She replies, her voice sounding oh so sultry, while she changes positions on the bed.

_She's playing with me! Alright Dr. Feelgood, two can play this game._ I smirk and move towards the bed, and in four strides I stop at the foot. And I can't help but notice sometime in between my awkward pause and now, that Maura has removed the vibrator from inside herself. _Damn! She's like a summer evening in the south; hot and wet. _And immediately, a part of me just wants to dive in head first and not stop till the screaming starts, but I know that's not what Maura wants right now, I don't think._ But...I feel the need, the need to tease._ I smirk wickedly at my mental Top Gun pun.

I ease down on the bed and sit sideways. My right hand splays out beside me, resting against the cool sheets. I look directly at Maura and smirk, "You know about the UPS man," Maura leans backward against the headboard with a small smile on her face, and thankfully her legs are now closed for business, or I couldn't possibly focus. So to make this even more fun for me, I bring out the big gun; my serious voice. "Whether it's true or not, I would like to share with you some wisdom that has guided me over the years." I turn on the bed more to face Maura, looking intensely into her dreamy eyes. "If you have to pay them, then it's not love." I state, just barely keeping a straight face.

Maura's smile gradually widens to where her dimples are showing, and then she lets loose a loud laugh. _And I absolutely love that I've made her laugh, while destroying her sexy time seductress act...for now._ Still chuckling Maura leans over and places her pink 'toy' on the nightstand. _She's been holding that thing in her hand? But better there than where she was holding it when I walked in, cause if she'd left it there she would be giving me a whole other type of mouth to mouth resuscitation. _I watch her roll back into the bed; her eyes close, and she scoots down a bit. _Time to seize control. _I smirk, while quickly unbuttoning my shirt; throwing it on the floor and stepping out of my low heels. I silently crawl up the bed towards Maura, and then suddenly her laughter stops and she's more than aware of where I'm at.

"Jane?" She says quietly, and I smile down at her. _I'm not even close to being done with teasing her, in more ways than one. _"You know Maur, if you suddenly prefer the company of your hot pink friend there instead of me, I'll go." I state playfully, "Because inviting me to just watch you get yourself off isn't very nice, and apparently you really needed your...vibrating friend." I continue, while letting my lusty gaze roam all over the mostly exposed body under me.

Maura half-heartedly frowns, "I apologize. But, as you well know today was my day off and you were at work all day, hence not available to me. Also my body is ovulating, thus making me more amorous than usual per se." I try really hard to not snort. "So I thought a quick masturbation session before you arrived would take the edge off for a while, and then you and I could go at it all night long."

_Gotta love that unbridled Google reasoning. _"Well that's unexpectedly a little sexy." I tease, sitting up and throwing my leg over Maura to straddle her hips. "First you Google me about your bodily functions, then you give me some PG-13 dirty talk."

Maura giggles and I watch her eyes rake over my body, finally landing on my bra covered breasts._ Oh yeah, she's gonna tease me back._ I smile back at her and wait. And then I notice Maura biting her lower lip, "So tell me, does your bra match your panties today?"

I slowly lean back down to Maura; my hands coming to rest on either side of her head, while making sure to push my ass against her naked and aroused lady parts. Maura whimpers and squirms a bit under me. I smile and toss my hair over my shoulder, "I'll have you know it always does." She shifts under me again. "Because I love how it makes me feel, regardless if anyone sees it." I retort; using what I now call my hot sex voice. _Frankly, I think I sound like I have a head cold, but Maura has told me several times how the sound of my voice really melts her butter...so fuck it!_

"Ja...Jane." Maura's voice is nothing more than a wispy breath.

I run my hand along the side of her stomach, up over her breast and push the strap aside. Leaning down I put my mouth on the smooth freckled skin just at the top of her breast. "Careful, Maur. You're going to wear out my name, before I've even started." I say quietly, as I drag the tip of my tongue down her breast, only stopping at the edge of the purple lace. I notice the front clasp and I pop it open; moving the bra off of her breasts and I smirk at the sight beneath me._ No point in keeping the lady waiting any longer._

"Tell me, what you need." I say lowly, breathing my words on Maura's beautifully hard nipples, while watching her chest rise and fall-listening as her breathing hitches.

"Just you, inside of me." Maura replies; her voice strained.

I slowly descend on her mouth, my tongue finding its way inside. I can taste Maura; her essence, apparently she had been tasting herself during her little alone time session. I moan at the added flavor, as I feel my own arousal ratchet up a notch; my panties slick with the result. Maura's thigh finds its way between my legs, and at the contact I break our scalding hot kiss with a moan. I run my hand down between Maura's breasts, further down until I find an incredible amount of wetness that I so desperately want to taste now. I run my fingers through her folds gently; like a light kiss. Maura's moans increase in volume, but I need to hear more, so I lean down and cover her nipple with my mouth and suck. Maura's back arches at the sensation, and her movement forces more of her breast into my mouth. I moan against her breast, as I lightly circle my finger over her pearl. "Oh God Jane!"

I smile inside, because her moans and cries are like music to my ears, but I still want more. I drag my tongue over to her other breast; tasting every freckle along the way, and finally I stop to give her other pink nipple the same treatment, while my free hand finds the one I just left. "Ja...Jane...please...I can't much longer." I look up at Maura; her incredible eyes are now a much darker shade of green. _I love how they seemingly change colors._ I let go of her nipple, but give it one last pass with the tip of my tongue.

I lick my way down her body, dragging the underside of my tongue along her soft skin, I've almost mapped out each freckle on her body now. But every time I touch Maura, I always seem to find another part of her that demands my attention. I gently squeeze her breast; while my other hand that has never left its position between her legs, continues to explore Maura's wet folds. I stop my tongue's journey down her body just atop her mound, and I also stop my fingers that have been occasionally caressing her pearl. I move my hand off Maura; her wetness is all over it. I look at her, as I put two fingers into my mouth and the taste drives me wild. I hear Maura moan loudly, and I immediately run both of my hands along her wet inner thighs; pushing them further apart. Then I lean in and drag my tongue up the full length of her slowly, and she cries out my name again. _God I love that and I need to hear it again._

Using my fingers I tease her opening; she's so very wet for me. I slide two fingers in easily, as I cover her pearl with my mouth. I feel Maura's hips jerking to match the rhythm of my fingers, as her inner walls begin spasming around my fingers; coaxing them in deeper. I moan against her, and she responds even more to the sound, and I feel her suddenly clench around my fingers, but I keep pushing inside her. The sounds Maura is making pushes me over, I feel my own insides burn from the warmth that is running through me. Then I feel Maura's hands pushing on my head, and I move my mouth off of her. "Jane." Her breathing is so labored; it's as if she's sprinted a marathon. I start to move up her body. "Wait...just come up here to me, but leave your fingers...inside for a little while longer...please." I smile at Maura's request, and kiss her inner thigh. I move slowly; keeping my hand where she asked me to.

Gradually her inner walls unclench, and she's so wet my fingers almost slide out. But I hold them there, as I finally lay down alongside her body. I lean down and leave gentle kisses along her glistening skin; tasting her sweat with each kiss. I listen as her breathing slows, and her heart calms back down to its usual thump, as mine also slows down from its frantic pace. I nuzzle against her sweet-smelling neck, eventually I start kissing along her jaw line, "How are we feeling now? Still ovulating or do you need another round?" I rasp out playfully next her ear, while I ease my fingers out of the snug warm wetness that was their home.

Maura chuckles and I feel her fingers combing through my hair, "I feel incredible, and yes I'm still ovulating. Care to see if you can impregnate me?"

I laugh into her neck, and my breath tickles her, I can tell because she laughs harder. "Nah, I don't think so. Not with us not being married and all." I tease; pulling back to look into her dreamy hazel eyes again.

Maura smiles, "That's sweet, very traditional, and yet romantic of you."

I laugh at the teasing sound of her voice. "I suppose. But honestly it just strikes me as irresponsible, and a very guy thing to do; get a girl knocked up I mean."

Maura smirks and then leans in to kiss me, "Not when the girl specifically asks you to." She purrs against my lips, as I feel her hand slide over my stomach then down into my underwear. "Round two, beautiful." And just like all the times before, it doesn't sound like she's asking. _But I really don't care, Maura can have me anytime she wants._

* * *

I wake up, mostly because my growling stomach has decided to become an alarm clock. _We skipped dinner and went straight to dessert._ I smirk at the thought. And then I notice Maura isn't holding me, or even next to me. So I turn over in the bed to find Maura awake; lying on her back staring at the ceiling, and I can almost hear the gears turning in that mega mind of her's.

"How long have you been up?" I ask while rubbing my eyes. With my vision a little less foggy, I notice Maura is looking at me as if she's looking for something that I've hidden away from her. _Okay what did or didn't I do?_ I think to myself, now instantly wide awake.

"Jane I realize given the current setting this will almost sound selfish, but I will ask it now anyway." The insecurity in her voice makes me wary, but I smile. _She always has a lot to say in between rounds, when she still has energy to burn off with me. _I watch her fidget with the sheet, "Will you please move in with me?" She blurts out, a small hopeful smile on her face. _I get it, she thinks I will assume the offer is strictly for the sex. _I scoot closer to her. And Maura being so focused on her words is staring, just waiting for me. Then she smiles and looks deeply into my eyes, trying to gauge my reaction. I start to speak but Maura continues, "We have been seeing each other first as merely friends, but I always wanted more with you Jane, then finally as lovers," I can't help but smile at the nervousness in her voice. "And I've considered you to be my girlfriend for quite some time now, and I'm very much in love with you." I reach out and touch her cheek; Maura leans into the caress. "It's been approximately sixteen months and nineteen days since I met you, and the last eleven months of being with you, of having you as my..."

I lean in and silence Maura with a quick kiss, "I'm sold Dr. Feelgood, I'll move in with you. And I love you too." I brush some of Maura's hair behind her ear, and she smiles wider. _Damn! Those cute dimples. _"But should I wait to sell my house in case you can't handle all this..." I gesture down my body, making it extra cheesy like one of those models on the Price Is Right. "...Twenty four seven?"

"Dr. Feelgood?" Maura asks, tilting her head and smirking at me. I simply wink at her. "Well Marshall Hot Pants, I believe I do a more than adequate job of handling you."

I bust out laughing, "Well look at you, that was a fuckin' awesome comeback. I have taught you well young padwan." I say loudly, as I turn to lie on my back. And then I'm suddenly being pinched on my side.

"Language!" Maura says almost sounding stern, but not really.

"So again, I'm only allowed to say the F-word word in the throes of passion? Or is it only because you're too busy to scold me?" I ask, while slipping my hand underneath the sheet to tickle Maura's side.

"Jane...stop."

"No." I reply, as Maura lets out the cutest squealing laugh. "You pinch me, I tickle you."

"I have to pee Jane." She says trying to push my hands away, and I immediately stop. _I'm not into that piss on you kinky shit._ And then Maura suddenly busts out laughing, I look at her questioningly.

_That little shit! _"Hey, I thought you couldn't lie Maur? And I know you so just lied to get me to stop," I say poking her side, "because your laughing is a dead giveaway."

I watch that really cute shocked face of her's emerge, "I wasn't lying, all mammals have to pee. But did you know during sexual intercourse, particularly during an orgasm, a person can experience an involuntary loss of urine control." I close my eyes and subtly push the back of my head further into the pillow. "It can also happen when a person coughs, sneezes, or laughs. Therefore doing any floor exercises, or yoga for that matter, is the key to strengthening the vaginal muscles that not only increase pleasure during intercourse, but will also..."

I interrupt, "Enough. I know all about Kegels and Beagles...but honestly why do you have to keep using that word?" I ask; letting sarcasm flavor my voice. I don't have to look, but I can tell Maura is trying to contain her laughter._ I'm not dense, I know she just talks sex so much to have a laugh at my expense. _

"What word Jane?" I turn my head to look at Maura, while giving her my 'really?' facial expression.

She smiles broadly, and I frown slightly in return. "Would it be...intercourse?" Maura asks, using what I call her sexy teasing doctor voice._ I guess she's ready to play doctor again, and I her willing patient is more than ready for another thorough examination._

"Yeah, that's the word." I say flatly; managing to keep my lusty thoughts off of my face, as I turn my head away to stare at the ceiling.

"Jane," I hear that Google tone in Maura's voice; she's not done. "Did you know Intercourse is also the name of a town in Pennsylvania?"

"Stop saying intercourse!" I shout, while plugging both my ears with my fingers. It's a useless and childish gesture and besides I'm already laughing.

"Intercourse. Intercourse. Intercourse. Intercourse..."

"Okay, now you're really gonna get it Dr. Feelgood." I say laughing, while flipping over in the bed to grab Maura._ We're going to be having a late breakfast, so long as she doesn't pee on me._

* * *

**I personally laughed till I cried at all the silliness, especially at what I put at the end. (And I'm not ashamed to admit that either.) However, I hope I didn't diminish the topic of M & J shacking up together with the fierce lovin'. Once again I feel the urge to thank everyone out there still along on this ride, and to say I feel sorry for the peeps who've jumped ship, your loss since you apparently HATE to laugh. Moving onward now...even more Jane POV headed your way next time.**


	8. Huit

A/N: I have a feeling that this segment is the one you've been waiting for. And I must admit I never thought I would actually write it, but here it is for better or worse. This is a very lengthy installment, which I hope you enjoy right along with the Jane POV.

Music: "Take The World" & "Not Just A Girl" by She Wants Revenge. "We Have All The Time In The World" by Fun Lovin' Criminals. "You Should Be Higher" & "Slow" by Depeche Mode

* * *

**-Huit-**

* * *

An overgrown grassy field surrounds me, but it's pretty much empty, except for a splash of color littered as far as my eyes can see in the early evenings dying light. I turn to put the wind at my back, as I watch the golden hue of the sun setting; its rays simmering on the edge of the treeline that borders the field. I pull my black leather jacket tighter around me, as the sounds of heated air being blown at force into the vibrant swatch of color behind me fill the silence. _Swatches, if only I were talking about the crappy watches of my youth._ I roll my eyes at the thought, and cross my arms over my chest. The late summer evening has turned cooler, not that I mind the humidity finally decided to take a holiday, but it seems like autumn is arriving early this year. I gaze around the field, back to the tree's lining the edge, which are already starting to show their fall colors. _I bet Maura would love to Google me all about chlorophyll; even though I'm not ignorant on the subject, but I would still let her do it just so I could listen to the enthusiasm in her voice._

I turn around, and my gaze goes to that very person, who is currently chatting with the fellow blowing hot air into his hot air balloon. _God, how the hell did I let this happen?_ As if feeling my eyes on her Maura smiles at me, but she turns her attention back to the man; they exchange a few more words, before she begins walking towards me. The wind picks up a little more and it blows her hair behind her, I close my eyes and listen as the leaves on the trees rustle and shake in the distance. The feeling of her arms winding around my waist makes my eyes almost flutter open; I look down into her eyes. _She can't run around in her skyscraper heels on a grassy field. But she has on an even better substitute, those jeans she's wearing makes her ass look 'woof'...I do love her in jeans. _I smile at my notions and Maura.

"Jane..." The sensation of her arms and their warmth around me, almost make her voice seem like it's coming from a faraway place.

"Yes?" I reply absently, while my hands wander around Maura's waist.

"You have an elevated heart rate and respirations, but this time I would safely wager it has little to do with my close proximity to you." Maura states, as one of her hands stops to rest over my heart.

_Well I'm no longer a grand mystery novel to her anymore, but that's cool. I can still be suspense, or a badass thriller._ I give her a small smile, "I'm not fond of heights." I state, turning in our embrace a bit to glance at the almost fully inflated balloon.

She of course mirrors my gaze, "You know, it can only travel as fast as the wind blows, and this evening is ideal flying weather according to our pilot." Maura replies smiling. "Although our flight will be tethered; to an extent."

"Tethered, as in we will be anchored to the ground?" I ask, hopefully.

"Yes Jane. Seeing as it is late evening and a landing site would had to have been scouted out ahead of schedule; it's not like we can circle back here." Maura replies. And that's when I notice some very long and thick ropes attached to the baskets sides.

The cool breeze ruffles my hair, as I tune back into the sound of Maura's voice. "It's a very basic scientific principle: warmer air rises in cooler air. Thusly, hot air is lighter than cool air, and to keep the balloon upward momentum you need to periodically reheat the air."

Maura smiles as she pulls away from me, "Shall we, the balloon is almost ready."

I reach for her right hand with my left, "Must we, even though I'm sure this will be a unique experience." I mimic, adding an exaggerated version of her voice at the end._ That was her original wording, minus the part where this was supposed to go down at midnight. Thankfully, it's not because neither one of us is a werewolf or a vampire._

I hear Maura chuckle, as we approach the balloon and it's pilot. Who on closer inspection is a very big fellow; at least six-foot eight and well over two hundred and fifty pounds. He's dressed in a plain dark blue polo shirt and jeans, and to complete the picture; this big man child looking guy has a salt and peppa colored full on Santa Claus beard. _I bet his name is Bear, or some other burly name._

He adjusts his Red Sox's baseball cap, and nods to me and Maura. "Beautiful evening for this Maura." He says looking directly at her. _Father Christmas doesn't seem to be trying to eye sex her up but..._

"Indeed," She replies, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. "And out here the light pollution doesn't interfere with our enjoyment of the stars."

I look up at the now nighttime sky with her, and of course Maura proceeds to point out Orion's belt and his companion; Sirius, his loyal canine companion to me.

"You are such a nerd, but a very cute one." I whisper near Maura's ear. I notice the smirk on her face, as she nudges me a little.

My eyes find and roam over the, well let's say semi-flaccid balloon in front of me. I watch our heavy duty pilot guy walk up to the basket and he tilts it to the side. "It will be much easier if you ladies hop on board now."

I inhale through my nose as Maura grabs my hand and pulls me forward. She climbs into the basket first; I reluctantly follow, trying not to be obvious about that fact. _Because right now I'm starting to feel like a bunny rabbit on ex-lax, but hopefully I won't actually start losing my shit_. Pilot guy pretty much lifts his leg and steps into the basket; it reminds me of a person stepping over a large mud puddle to keep their shoes clean.

I look up at the balloon and once again Maura's gaze follows mine, "The parachute," She gestures up, "as the opening is called at the top of the balloon, is the mechanism that brings the balloon back to the ground. It's controlled by that cord, which runs through the middle of the envelope or balloon as it's commonly referred to." I look back down at Maura, and I can't help but smile at the sheer joy on her face; I reach for her free hand. "When the pilot wants to descend, he simply pulls the chord, thus letting the hot air escape, which decreases the inner air temperature."

"I bet you could fly this thing." I add quickly, after Maura pauses. And I notice the pilot guy's clearly impressed. _As am I._ She simply smiles shyly at my remark.

But Maura's Google lecture on ballooning is interrupted by our pilot firing the burner, which is loud and looks like hellfire. I watch the rapidly expanding balloon fully right itself; like a sleepy giant waking up from a long nap.

"Well that just sounds like a dragon with a serious acid reflux issue, Dr. Isles." I retort, smirking at Maura. She laughs, and I hear the pilot guy snort.

I take a deep breath and decide to let the experience work its magic, and hopefully the serene nature coupled with Maura's natural charm will keep me from having panic attack.

"Propane is the fuel that is burned to heat the air; which also fuels our flight. And..."

I squeeze Maura's hand in mine and wink at her, "Yes, well let's put a pin in this conversation and you can finish Google-ing me later on the art of ballooning." Maura shakes her head and softly chuckles. I also hear the pilot guy clear his throat, which gets my attention.

"Hello Jane, my name is Chuck and I will be your pilot this evening." I smile at him. _Damn, Chuck's voice is higher than I would have expected for a fellow of his size;_ _my voice is lower than his. _"And I have no real instructions to give you both except: Don't get off the ride until it has come to a complete stop."

_His voice is way too chipper. _"Alright good tip. We're ready, so take us up-Chuck." I retort, shooting him my best sarcastic smile.

"You're funny; I'm gonna get my friends to start calling me that." He replies smiling, "But seriously, no upchucking in my basket there Jane."

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply flatly, as Chuck reaches for the cord to open the burner. And the dragon begins to roar again, spewing it's heated flame and I feel the basket start to rise. _Whoa, that's a bit faster than what I imagined._ I grip the baskets edge with both hands.

I close my eyes against the cool night air blowing across my face, but as we go up higher; the air warms in the basket due to 'Up-Chuck' opening the burner again. I open my eyes as I feel Maura's arm around my waist, and her warmth pressed into my side. I loosen my death grip on the edge of the basket a little. Within a few minutes, the Boston skyline is in my field of vision, and it looks completely luminescent; an endless array of lights. I can see the John Hancock Tower, and the name never fails to make me laugh. _Good old John probably had his hand on his cock a lot_, _and the populous just had to go and make a tall erect monument to it._ I laugh lightly at my 'immature' thought, but hell that's the word boring people use to label us more animated people.

"See you're having fun." Maura says next to my ear.

"Yeah you think? Funny thing, I just stopped focusing on my fear of falling out of this thing and dying on impact." I retort quietly, out of the side of my mouth.

Maura just laughs and pulls me in tighter to her body.

I don't fight the smile that spreads across my face, just as the Prudential Building comes into view. And it lights up at almost at the exact time as the Ames Building. The skyline is awe-inspiring since nature turned out the lights, and mankind rushes in to turn on our artificial light; I guess we all secretly still believe in the boogeyman, and that as long as the lights are on we think we're safe. Chuck hits the burner to make it roar again, which destroys the silence and up we go some more. I grip the baskets edge tighter again and close my eyes. It truly is peaceful, when Chuck isn't lighting the dragons farts on fire. There really is no movement; yet it feels like I'm riding an open air elevator.

"Je t' adore. Tu es ma joie de vivre." I open my eyes, and turn quickly to look at Maura; at her out of the blue sweet sounding non-English talk. "Tu es mon amour et l'amour de ma vie." Maura continues, looking into my eyes; her French of course perfectly enunciated.

_What are you up to Dr. Google?_ I lean in closer to Maura, "If you're talking dirty to me in French to throw Chuck off, I almost hate to admit I have no idea what you're saying to me. But I will duly inform her Honor that I'm not making out with you in front of him." I say lowly; glancing over Maura's shoulder to see Chuck looking at us, he smiles and quickly turns to admire the scenery.

Maura laughs, "I said: I adore you." I feel her hands loosen mine from the basket's edge. "I also said: You are the joy of my life." She links our hands together. "And I said: You are my love and the love of my life." I meet Maura's gaze, and the amount of love I see simmering in her eyes makes mine tear up.

"Tu es ma meilleure amie." Maura says; her lips connecting with mine briefly. "You are my best friend." I smile at her translation, while the taste of her chaste kiss still lingers on my lips.

Maura removes one of her hands from mine, and reaches into the pocket of her red leather coat. She pulls out a small black box, and I suddenly feel my breath get stuck in my throat; as my lungs go on a work strike. _Oh God, Oh God...this is as close as I will get to you while I'm still living; as long as I don't fall out of this oversized hand basket. But if she's getting ready to do what I think she is, please don't let me have a heart attack before she's done that would be so not good. _My free hand goes to cover my now rapidly beating heart, "Maura..." I rasp out, just before Chuck hits the burner again. The propane roar fills the air around us, and its warmth heats the basket up more for me, but eventually Chuck kills the noise and the quiet returns.

"Jane, there are many ways in life to be happy." Maura says, as she opens the box to reveal a ring. "And I know unequivocally that mine could never be truly happy without you beside me to share it." I feel a tear slide down my cheek; I don't wipe it away. "I believe that we were lucky to have found each other, because when I met you; without knowing right away, but subconsciously I knew I had met my match." I close my eyes, and listen to Maura's voice in the stillness. "Will you marry me?"

_I must have fallen and died, because this feels like heaven to me._ I open my eyes and look into Maura's; she too has tears in her eyes, and like mine they are purely of bliss. I squeeze Maura's other hand, as the one still holding the ring box shakes a little in her grasp.

I half laugh, "Yes. The answer will always be yes."

Maura gives me that megawatt smile of hers, before she leans up to kiss me; very thoroughly. And even through my kiss induced fog, I hear Chuck clear his throat again. So I open my eyes and break the kiss, to glare at Chuck over Maura's shoulder.

"Sounds like a got some phlegm stuck in your throat." I state sarcastically.

Chuck only smirks, "Congratulations Jane."

"Thanks Up-Chuck." I retort, while rolling my eyes.

I hear Maura's chuckle at mine and Chuck's verbal exchange, which makes me look back at her. She smiles, "May I put this on your finger now?"

I blush, "Yes, please do." I reply past the lump in my throat, and I smile as I feel the cool band glide over my left ring finger. _Damn, I can't let her one up me._ "You do realize I'm going to get you one too, right." I say teasingly; while briefly looking at the ring on my finger and then back into Maura's eyes. _She looks so happy and...relieved?_

"Hey, is this what you were so stressed about a couple of weeks ago?" I ask lowly, while Maura only looks down at her ring on my finger. _She's far too quiet now. _"You know when the UPS guy was at the house every other day for a while, dropping things off?" I ask, obvious innuendo implied.

Finally I see Maura smirk, "Yes, that and asking you to move in with me." But then I notice her flirty smirk quickly disappear. "I was afraid you would say no to both of my proposals."

_I need to make her laugh. _"Are you crazy, I would have to be the biggest ass on the..." Maura gives me that stern face of her's, and I smirk in return. "I mean the biggest idiot on the planet to turn down someone as wonderful as you."

Maura chuckles, "You're very sweet to me Jane. But I never thought I would get married; I simply didn't think such a thing could ever be an option for me." Maura reaches for my now ring clad hand; twisting the band around my finger slightly. "Also, I thought you may not want to be married again."

_She's too serious again for such a happy moment, but then again I love her even more for the way she is putting herself out there. _"Are you kidding, my mother would kill me for just shacking up with you and not being married to you; just because you're a woman doesn't change her view on that matter." I state seriously, while making a face.

Maura shakes her head and laughs, "I realized Angela is quite traditional on some views, but you had never told me about the aforementioned unmarried shacking up rule before." I laugh at the teasing tone that crept back into her voice.

"I just did Maura." I retort smirking, as I watch the gears in her brain hit a higher gear. _Whatcha got for me now?_

Maura tilts her head to the side and smiles, "Which begs the question were you going to ask me that is if I hadn't asked you?"

Smiling I look into her eyes, as her fingers turning the ring finally stills. "Yes the thought had crossed my mind. But honestly, I thought you would rather be the one to ask." Maura gives me that cute confused face of hers. _Oh hell, what am I saying the woman is even cute when she cries. _"I mean...I really wanted you to ask me. I've known for a while now that you're it for me, but just so you know if our marriage falls through, then I'm swearing off all people and I'll become a nun." Maura laughs, as she let's go of my hands to put her arms around my neck. "I love you, and I knew you wanted to marry me, so I waited for you." I confess, and Maura places her hand on my cheek. "I never imagined this would be how you would pop the question." I feel a tear slip out of my eye, and Maura catches it with her thumb. "God, I hate heights. But you did so much better than...you know what I'm not going to ruin our night by talking about him." I clear my throat, and smile. "So Dr. Strangelove would the prospect of marrying me be something you're interested in?"

Maura chuckles and leans forward, "Yes, Marshall Hot Pants." She replies, before her soft lips start to glide over mine in a very practiced sensual dance. _And..yep, I'm full tilt boogie in my pants now._

I quickly break the kiss, "Maura, we're giving Chuck a show." I mumble quietly.

Again she just laughs, "I know, and I don't really care. But l do think it's time to land this thing, wouldn't you agree?" Maura says seductively, while twisting some of my hair around her fingers. _Great, the woman knows I'm absolutely horny toad for her._

I just nod dumbly; very much like someone who suddenly doesn't know how to use their words. Maura winks at me, before she turns to Chuck, who I can see is clearly blushing.

"Chuck, this has been a wonderful night. And as per our agreement since our flight fuel in my estimation is nearly depleted, Jane and I would like to land now, and to thank you for making this night very special for the both of us." Maura sounds so proper and respectful, and unaffected that our pilot most likely has a hard-on. But that's just me guessing, she doesn't do that, and I really don't want a confirmation on Up-Chuck's 'little man' status.

"I'm glad to be of service, and congratulations to you too Dr. Isles." Chuck replies, while reaching for the cord Maura pointed out earlier.

With a sharp tug from Chuck, I feel our open air elevator slowly begin to sink down, and I close my eyes, even though it's a very slight sensation. _I don't even want to know how high we were in the air._

Maura's arms slink around my waist under my jacket, and I open my eyes at her touch. My arms encircle her upper back, due to our height difference.

"Ladies, the landing might be a little bumpy." Chuck warns, as the Boston skyline is now no longer visible; just the dark tree tops gradually coming into view along the baskets edge.

_Fuck! I can feel her hard nipples through her shirt. _"Thanks for the warning Up-Chuck." I retort; rolling my eyes, and Maura sees it and giggles. I force myself to look elsewhere than at the randy vixen plastered to my front._ I know she has plans to consummate our engagement, hell I expect no less. And it's not like I don't want to._

Finally the basket makes contact with the ground, with only a small jarring bump. I hear Chuck laugh, and looking at the man I swear he looks like he wants to do a fist pump. I watch as he practically steps out over the basket's edge. _Shit that dude is tall! _I untangle myself from Maura, and move toward to climb out over the edge of the basket, "Oh wait a second Jane, and I'll tip the basket a bit so you and Maura can get out just as easily as you got in." Chuck says, and I stop. Sure enough, Chuck grabs the basket and tilts it enough for me and Maura to get out with very little effort.

"Thanks Chuck." I say offering him my hand.

He smiles, "You're welcome Jane; I hope you and Maura will fly with me again sometime." Chuck replies, shaking my hand without crushing it.

"We would love to." Maura answers as she moves to stand beside me, just as Chuck releases my hand. "And have a good evening Chuck; thank you again."

Maura takes my hand, and we walk across the field towards the car in a comfortable silence. I love the feeling of her hand in mine, still I notice the evening dew has already started to fall, and in the ankle high grass its wetting my boots.

But my attention is drawn back to Maura, as I feel her squeeze my hand, "Jane, would you object to what I believe is called a quickie?"

I snort, "Let me think...Um no, I won't put up a struggle or anything." I retort smiling at her.

Maura squeezes my hand again and presses her breasts into my arm, "I'm so wet my underwear is beyond saving." She all but breathes into my ear, and her confession sounded like it's the best thing to happen to her since sliced bread.

_Okay...game on! _I think to myself, while looking at Maura; giving her what I hope would be considered a sultry smirk.

* * *

"On the hood of the car." Maura says, just barely making it not sound like a demand. I exhale deeply, trying to calm my suddenly raging hormones at the sound of Maura's 'do me' voice._ Shit, I feel like I'm having a hot flash!_

I rush to open the driver's side door of Maura's Prius, and turn the headlights on. They can run off the battery her little roof mounted solar panels power; her fuckin 'green' 007 car. _I'm all for a good fumble in the dark, but not out in the open air! _I close the door and turn around.

Maura smirks at the blush that is without a doubt coloring my cheeks, before hopping on the hood on the side of the car; over the wheel well. I glance around, while quickly pulling off my engagement ring; I'm left-handed after all and I'll be using my left for this. I place the ring in my jacket pocket as my thoughts race. _Here we are out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, just off a little dirt road and my fiancée wants me to..._

"Hurry up Jane."

_So bossy! _I smirk, while stepping between Maura's open legs, and I undo the front of her jeans; gently pushing my hand down past her underwear. _Damn her jeans are tight! _And then I feel my fingers hit her unbelievably wet folds, "Christ Maura." I say, my voice sounding like I'm out of breath.

She exhales deeply; looking into my eyes. "Proposing to you made me nervous, but hearing you saying yes only made me want you badly; don't keep me waiting any longer Jane." And at Maura's words I ease my fingers inside her, occasionally stopping for a few seconds to give her body time to adjust, as the experience of it all drives a low moan out of me. I rest my forehead against Maura's as I begin to move inside her; breathing the same air. Maura pulls our bodies together, and I suddenly feel a heat I've never known before. "How do you want me?" I ask, my lips lightly grazing her parted ones.

I look into Maura's eyes, and the need I see in them are enough to make my knees give out. "More of you...faster." Maura replies, while gasping for a breath as I push inside her as requested; her body already holding my fingers so tightly. _Fuck! I don't care if I get off. _I lower my head and kiss along her neck, "Oh, God Maura." I breathe in between kisses. _I know we said a quickie, but I want to feel this a little while longer._ So I manage to slow down my strokes just enough, so I'm still giving Maura what she wants, as her hands claw at my back. All the while saying my name over and over like a prayer, with her legs wrapped around my waist, and her hips rocking to meet my every thrust. I kiss up to her jaw line, and with a deep thrust I curl my fingers inside and rub against her warm wet walls; hitting her soft ridge of pleasure. I raise my head and look at Maura, as she lets loose a choked moan that seems to come out of somewhere deep in her chest.

"Kiss me." Maura pants, while looking into my eyes. I quickly lean in and cover her mouth. Taking my time, I taste her top and bottom lip, loving the added flavor of her lip gloss. But Maura quickly moves to deepen the kiss, I let her tongue in my mouth, and then I gently suck on it. Maura responds with a moan, while her hands to continue to claw at my back; looking for something to anchor herself to. Still thrusting inside her, I begin to feel her body trapping my fingers-drawing them in deeper. I release her mouth, and rest my forehead on her's again. "Let go Maur...show me how good I make you feel." I husk out, punctuating my meaning as I curl my fingers more.

I watch Maura's eyes darken, as a low moan forces its way out of her. And then her legs tighten around my waist more as she cums in my hand. Maura's body gives out, and her head falls against my chest. But I still feel her spasming around my fingers, so I leave them there for a little while longer. I just hold Maura, while I listen to her breathing slow down, and finally I slip my fingers out of her. She whimpers, so I quickly wipe my hand on my jeans.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask tentatively. "I'm sorry. I got carried away, I would never.."

Maura silences me with a finger on my lips, "No you most certainly didn't hurt me." My eyes meet her loving gaze. "That was incredible and if you would give me a few minutes for my legs to be able to support my weight again, I would like to leave so we can continue this in our bed."

I'm speechless, and Maura must sense it, because she leans in to kiss me lightly on the lips. "Take me home Jane, so I can have you again the way I need." She purrs into the kiss, as she drags her tongue along my bottom lip.

_God almighty! This woman is going to kill me in the most orgasmic way one of these days._ "Yeah okay, I'm all yours. But you're going to have to unwrap your legs from around my waist first." I retort, before pecking her on the lips. Maura chuckles and removes her legs from around me.

The wind picks up again, and it feels even cooler now with the night wearing on. I notice it blows Maura's hair across her face, so I reach up and brush away those few strands of hair off. "I'll drive."

The whole way home all I wanted to do was crawl over the console and get on Maura's lap. Sensing it, I guess, Maura had her hand resting dangerously high on my inner thigh. Which didn't exactly help in my current state, and I know how maddening it can be, because I've done shit like that to her in the past, but this wasn't about teasing this time. Thankfully, I managed to get us home in one piece and honest to God, I thought I would spontaneously combust when Maura kissed me again. I really do love it when she takes charge, strangely it never feels like domination on her part, or submission on mine for that matter; our relationship is all give-no take. And after three rounds, my body is completely spent, for now. I feel Maura pull me in even closer to her while she dozes off; her head lying on my heart. _I know she loves the sound._ I smile softly before I follow her into dreamland, for a while.

My sudden wakeup call is to the feeling of Maura's lips on mine, and they are like no other. _She is the last now, I know it._ I open my arms, as I feel her body partially settle on mine. Maura moves her legs between mine, and I spread my thighs for her. The smoothness of her skin sliding against mine sends a ripple of awareness through me, as the heat of her body warms my own up a degree or two, and then I feel her hands cover my breasts. I roll my hips up into Maura's, as she kisses me; moaning her want into my mouth. _God, I love her. And I know there will never be a time when I don't want her._

I feel as if my heart is trying to fight its way out of my chest. I force myself to slow down, so I can draw out this moment. And as if Maura senses my decision, she too stills herself. I give myself over to her lips on my mouth and her hands on my body. A small sound comes from deep within Maura's throat; it sounded almost like a purr. She pulls away from the kiss, and I look into her eyes. There is so much need, passion and love staring back at me. I slowly run my hands over Maura's breasts, feeling her hard nipples in the palm of my hand, and up to her shoulders, then they finally settle in her hair. "No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel." I breathe against Maura's lips, sealing my meaning with a kiss.

Maura's tongue moves along mine, and my body arches into her automatically. My hands move from her hair, to rest on her neck; as I squeeze my thighs against her hips, as she slowly grinds into my center. _God, I'm so fucking wet I can hear the squishing sounds every time I move, and she's not even inside me yet._ I move one of my hands from Maura's neck to grasp one of her hands that is kneading my breasts so fucking perfectly. Maura breaks the kiss to look at me; I inhale deeply, as I move her hand off my breast. "I need you inside of me." I confess, guiding her hand until it reaches my hip bone. Maura's eyes flutter shut as she too inhales deeply, then I feel her hand moving on its own between our bodies, and finally she touches me.

"Jane..." It's a sound barely above a whisper, as Maura discovers what she alone does to me. I feel her whole hand cover my center, as two of her fingers move through my ample wetness; caressing and spreading me. I move my hand back up; gently feeling every inch of Maura's side along the way, until I reach the side of her breast. Then I feel Maura push inside of me, shallow at first; barely inside. I don't encourage anything more, even though I'm aching inside. I hold my eyes open, even as I feel Maura move in a little further. I can feel her fight for it; moving inside me little by little, and suddenly it feels like she's filled up every inch of me. My hands gently clutch her breasts, as I move my legs, bending them at the knee, and moving them up higher on her sides. Maura grabs my thigh with her free hand, and looking in my eyes; she finds a rhythm.

My eyes close and I concentrate on the slow-yet hard pushes deep inside of me. "Jane...please look at me." Maura asks, and my eyes open at the tender quality of her voice. _This woman can unravel me so fast_. The look in her eyes is enough to make me come undone, the passion and devotion. Maura drops our shared moment, as she pants into my shoulder with the effort. My hands fall away from her breasts, and trail down her back to grasp her ass. I meet her thrust for thrust, my hips rocking into her hips, which are pushing her fingers deep inside of me. I have no words, and I don't really feel like there's a want or a need Maura isn't fulfilling right now. Then I feel her let go of my thigh and drop her body fully against mine, and the sound that comes out of both of us is beyond a primal scream. "Jane you feel...Ah, I don't want to...stop...ever."

The wet slapping sound is much louder now as Maura increases the intensity, because slow and steady is useless now. Maura knows my body, and I want her harder and faster; just like she wants me. With all of her body pressed into mine, her hard nipples rubbing against mine with each stroke, it's almost a struggle to breathe, but I don't care. The feeling of Maura moving inside of me can't steal everything I have to offer, because I've already given it to her.

"Come for me." Maura breathes against my neck, and I do, as she continues to move inside of me; her pace never slowing. _I fuckin' love it when she talks dirty._

As my pleasure dies down a bit, I suddenly feel it rebuilding inside me again. I look at Maura, the sweat on her forehead and between our breasts that are pressed together in the most glorious way. "Fuck Maura!" I moan out, as I feel my next orgasm start. I pull her head down, pressing my mouth against hers, while my tongue grazes her bottom lip and then I suck on it gently. Maura moans and pushes her fingers inside me harder, as her tongue does the same to my mouth. I break our kiss with a loud moan; feeling my body clench around Maura and then release around her fingers. I close my eyes against the intense pleasure pushing its way out of my body, as I hear Maura moan my name and collapse onto me.

* * *

**I only named the pilot Chuck so I could do that stupid little joke. Hope you liked my attempt at a romantic proposal, and the 'both-sides-of-the-coin-at-once' consummating smut. Do I need to remind you all that the Maura POV takes back the reins next, or are you all taking cold showers or 'polar bearing' into the nearest sub-freezing body of water? LOL! [Btw, the next update will be a while my friends, so I hope this extra-long segment will tide you over till then. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging.]**


	9. Neuf

A/N: Another very lengthy installment for you peeps, and the time frame will jump some throughout this thing, so be mindful of that. Alrighty then, that really is all I have to say...except we are now in Maura's POV and enjoy yourselves on this rollercoaster ride (of sorts.)

Music: "What's Simple Is True" by Jewel, "Blame It On Me"-[unplugged version] by Unwritten Law, "You Really Got Me" by Van Halen" & "I'll Follow You" by Shinedown

* * *

**-Neuf-**

* * *

"Bonsoir, ma fille belle." My mother answers sweetly, after only two rings.

"Good evening to you too, mother." I reply smiling.

There is a slight pause between us, and I quite abruptly feel almost nervous. I figit on my sofa a bit; trying to alleviate my unconscious discomfort.

"Maura, I'm not about to imply that I don't love the fact that you called, but darling I know it's terribly late there in Boston...is everything alright?" I smile at the evident concern in my mother's voice.

"Yes, everything is fine." I answer noncommittally. _Better than fine if I were inclined to be a tad bolder. _

"Has something happened between you and Jane?" My mother asks; which interrupts my thought gathering process.

I inhale deeply through my nose, before speaking. "I asked Jane to marry me last night; well to you it is almost two days ago, due to the six-hour time difference..."

"And..." My mother prompts expectantly, which instantly makes me smile again.

"She said yes." I answer, almost laughing at my good fortune.

"Congratulations, darling. Jane is a wonderful match for you, and I shall be proud to call her my daughter-in-law."

I place my hand over my heart, "Thank you, mother."

"I love it that you called me tonight to tell me something so wonderful. And please don't keep me in the dark when you both set a date, because I would very much love to see my only daughter get married."

I sniffle slightly into the phone; absolutely unable to say anything.

"Maura dear please don't cry."

I smile, even though a few tears escape from the corners of my eyes. "Sorry, but these are happy tears mother...I promise." I reply, while reaching for a tissue out of the dispenser on the table in front of the sofa.

"I do love you Maura, I always have. And I'm beyond..." I hear my mother sniffle over our long distance phone call. "You deserve to be happy, and I'm glad you've finally found it."

"I love you too." I sniffle into the phone._ It's not that my mother has never told me that before, it's just she hasn't told me that in a while._

"I know it's after midnight there in Boston, so...bonne nuit, my darling."

I smile at the warmth in my mother's voice, "Goodnight to you too." I press the 'end' button and clutch the phone to my chest, as I wipe my eyes with another tissue. I decide to sit on the sofa for a little longer, because I really don't want Jane to know I've been crying.

After fifteen minutes, I get up and place the phone back into its charger cradle, before I shut off the lights in the living room. Padding around barefoot, I pass Bass, who is hidden within his shell; sleeping next to the sofa where I was sitting while I was speaking to my mother. _And Jane says he's not an interactive pet, but he is in his own way. _I smile and lean down to pat his shell. "Goodnight Bass."

I walk towards the stairs to what will soon be our bedroom. Jane of course stayed after my marriage proposal; granted she hasn't moved in with me completely yet. But most of what she truly cares about is already here, namely Jo Friday. And surprisingly, I've found out I rather enjoy having a dog, and the fact that Jo is very well behaved doesn't hurt her case at all.

I open the door to our bedroom, and I see Jane lying on her side petting Jo. "So, how's your mom?"

I smile at Jane, even though she's not looking at me. "She's doing well, and I told her the good news." I reply, before closing the door and then moving towards the bed.

"Hmm, and I suppose Constance had no objections to you picking me out of the seven plus billion people on the planet to marry?" Jane replies while looking up at me; smirking.

"Well..." I begin, but Jane quickly starts gesturing for me to stop.

"No 'fun facts' tonight please?" I pout a little at the remark, but Jane closes her eyes and stretches out in the middle of the bed. And I pause to admire her long and trim frame that barely fits on my bed. _Jane has no ideal just how disarmingly beautiful she truly is._

"You know Maur I'm a fairly tall girl; I usually have to buy a king-sized mattress, so would you object to me buying one since I'm going to be sleeping over here all the time now?" Jane asks, her voice somewhat muffled by her arm thrown over her face.

I chuckle, "Feel free, because I know I certainly won't mind the extra room during non-sleep oriented activities."

"And there you go talking about sex again." Jane retorts flippantly; peeking out at me from under her arm.

I laugh again, "And I only choose do so, because it gets such a fun reaction out of you."

"Ha,ha. Now come here, please." Jane asks sweetly, as she turns on her side and flings her hair over her shoulder.

I pull the covers back and lie down facing Jane, with Jo Friday comfortably ensconced between us. I've heard people say that a pet represents its owner, and I agree with that assessment in a sense. Because at one time, I did hide behind a metaphorical shell; like Bass. While Jane and Jo on the other hand are both very playful and protective, and oddly they both share the trait of wild hair; it's still inviting to touch, but wholly untamable.

"You know, I can make Jo leave if you don't want her sleeping with us." Jane's sleep ladened raspy voice pulls me out of my deductive reasoning. "Which might not be a bad idea in the long run, because I know I don't want her in the room when we're...you know."

I laugh at Jane, as I reach over and ruffle Jo's shaggy but soft hair. "You can do that another night." I reply smiling. "You know you never told me where you got her name from?"

"I didn't?" Jane pauses and I notice a small smile form on her face. "Huh, well I didn't name her. My old shooting instructor and partner Vince Korsak did, and he's the one would basically put Jo off on me."

I move down in the bed more, and Jo Friday curls up closer to me. "Then is she named after Wyatt Earp's mistress Josephine March, and is Friday a reference to the date she was acquired?"

Jane laughs, "Very clever Maur, but no." Her hand brushes up against mine in Jo's hair. "You see Vince likes to name animals after cops from T.V. shows, so Jo is named after a character on Dragnet."

Jane's fingers link with mine in Jo's fur, and I glance at her face; the expression seems so very far from the here and now. "Vince gave her to me just after my divorce was finalized, he said she would keep me company, and he was right." I tighten my grasp on her hand. "You know Vince has been divorced three times, and he told me once that he won't ever get married again." Jane smiles sadly; her eyes just staring at our intertwined hands. "He's a sweet old man Maur, and a huge animal lover; I always teased him and called him Marshall Doolittle."

_She seems so fond of him, yet saddened by remembering him. Or maybe it's the reasoning by which she owns Jo. _"Would you like to invite Vince to the wedding?" I ask carefully.

Jane looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that." _I just adore that sweet and shy smile of her's. _

But there is one more question I have that isn't going to lead to a lighthearted story. It's a question I already know the answer to; just not the why or the how that a full answer will provide. I close my eyes, "Jane there is something I've wanted to ask you about for quite some time now, but I was never sure if it..."

Jane interrupts by squeezing my hand, and I look up into her shining chocolate eyes and continue. "I've always wondered about the gunshot wound on your torso, and the exit wound scar near your shoulder." I say tentatively, as I run my thumb over Jane's knuckles.

I catalog a myriad of haunted emotions that appear and rapidly fade on Jane's strikingly beautiful face. Her brow furrows slightly, "I was in the Marshall's service barely two years, so I was still pretty green, or what you would call overzealous and eager to prove myself." Jane shifts lower on the bed. "It was my first fugitive case and I was on point, and I was paired with Korsak then. Anyways, we found the guy hiding out at his brother's house; I kicked open the door and the guy just opened fire and I got hit." Jane loosens her hand from mine, and moves to lie on her back. "God, I was so fucking stupid. I mean I was trained to know better than to just assume their all unarmed, and harmless as a fly." She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "I knew better."

_Her sadness makes my heart ache, even though that's not physically possible. _"I'm sorry Jane, I really shouldn't have brought it up." I say lowly, breaking the quiet that momentarily descended between us.

I run my hand through Jo's hair again, and the sensation of it soothes me. _I wish I hadn't put such a damper on things by asking her that now._

"It's fine Maura." Jane's raspy voice intrudes on my thoughts.

I look at Jane, and as if feeling my eyes on her; she turns to look at me. "I knew I would tell you that story one day, not because I had to or that I'd ever want to." Jane stops and puts both of her hands over her eyes. "I'm not saying this right."

"Take your time." I add gently.

"The first time we were together intimately...you touched and even kissed them; my scars and it was a huge moment for me. So much so I didn't process it right at the time."

_The vulnerability in her voice is too much._ I stop petting Jo, and reach over to pull Jane's hands off her eyes. "It's alright Jane, I didn't have an issue with waiting until you were ready to tell me. Clearly your scars don't bother me, and I knew it was a gunshot wound; a forty caliber to be precise." I reply calmly.

"Of course you would know that part Dr. Isles." Jane jokes, and hearing the lightness in her voice again makes me smile a little.

Jo Friday snorts and rolls over to face Jane, and then promptly presses her nose against Jane's neck. "Damn it Jo that tickles!" She exclaims, while pushing Jo back over to me.

I can't help but laugh at Jo Friday's instinctual attempt to make her owner happy again. Jane predictably rolls her eyes, "You think that's funny, huh?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I reply, still laughing. "But did you know that the nose print of a dog is like a human fingerprint-meaning that no two are alike?"

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Jane says flatly and I shrug, but smile broadly at her. "Okay...I accept that fun facts will sprout out of your mouth at any given moment, and just so you know it really doesn't bother me; I think it's cute."

"Aww...Jane." I say sweetly, while putting my hand on my heart.

* * *

"Sister Sledge! Three million bucks; wow, they don't ask for much do they?"

I chuckle at Jane's reaction to the price tag of a property listing I would never be interested in; unless I wanted to be garish, which I do not. Granted though, I still want to live in Beacon Hill, as does Jane; particularly since she finally sold her home in Hyde Park recently. We agreed to buy something together, and I was more than amiable to Jane's suggestion on the matter. It's not that I suddenly dislike my home, nor does Jane; I just want something more with her. Especially after working up the courage to ask Jane to marry me, after spending weeks agonizing over how I would do it. But also trying to keep my 'tells' as Jane calls it in check, which only consists of me shopping to deal with stress, and I did try to keep it within a reasonable limit as not to give away my plans.

Yet we still haven't set a date, but then again it's only been two months since that incredible night. But according to Angela is long enough, although I'm not sure if I agree or disagree with her. Particularly since I find myself in a position I never fathomed was attainable-getting married. But when we informed Jane's mother of our engagement; a few days later, at first I thought Angela was about to have a coronary episode, but she recovered and I was promptly swept into a crushing hug. After which Jane told her not to start in on me with the whole 'grandbabies business.'

I smile as I feel Jane's hand slide into mine; her engagement ring pressing into my hand, as she links our fingers together. And the day suddenly seems so much brighter now, as we leisurely stroll down the sidewalk to meet the realtor at the listing we are interested in.

We stop in front of the property, but before I can really appreciate the view before me; an extremely well-dressed woman who is Jane's height and build, only blonde walks toward us.

"Good afternoon Dr. Isles. We spoke on the phone, I'm Georgette Wilkens." She says cheerfully with a professional smile adorning her face.

"How do you do." I reply, as I notice her access Jane's appearance. _Which is extremely flattering today._ A tailored black suit on a raspberry sorbet silk blouse; so very Italian and so very sexy on her, and it perfectly accentuates her skin tone. I will admit I was rather surprised with Jane when she finally moved in with me; finding out she owns just as many tailored suits and tasteful footwear, as she does jeans, t-shirts and sneakers.

"Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you." The introduction brings my attention back to relevant matters not associated to Jane's phenomenal anatomy, and wardrobe.

"Shall I show the you the property?" Georgette says with a flourish of her hand. I nod my assent, meanwhile I notice the exaggerated eye roll from my tall, dark, and hot companion to Georgette's back is as close as Jane will get to saying 'yes please' to this woman. I shake my head and smile, as we follow behind the realtor.

Walking towards the house I take in the view and it's incredible in my opinion. A nineteenth century Georgian styled house with stone walls; two stories, and I think the symmetrical form and fenestration is inheritately beautiful.

As the realtor unlocks the door and disarms the security system, I turn to Jane, "What do you think? I love it already."

Jane snorts, "I agree it's even easier on the eyes in person, than on the web."

Georgette finally turns around to face us, "As you can see it has a secluded front entry; as does the rear entrance. And a transom window over the front door, with brass appurtenances and crown pilasters."

I smile politely, "You clearly know your trade Ms. Wilkens." She nods, before opening the red oak door and steps through the threshold.

I linger briefly outside with Jane, inhaling the scent of lilac that is running over the trellis. Jane smiles and pulls on my hand gently; silently asking me to follow her inside.

"This is the living room, formal dining is in the back; casual dining of course is next to the kitchen which was recently renovated with all new stainless steel appliances and marble countertops." Ms. Wilkens states, moving through the emptiness.

I listen to the slight echo of her voice in this potentially inviting space, but with the walls finished in white the house seems rather skeletal to me.

"Shall I show you the rest?" Georgette asks, as she shifts her purse to her elbow.

"Please do." I reply.

We tour around the expansive living room, to the sound accompaniment of Georgette's Manolo Blahnicks and my new Dolce & Gabbanna stilettos.

Out of nowhere, I abruptly hear Jane chuckle. "Did I miss something...what's funny?" I ask, trying to keep my voice low. Even though I know that there is little Georgette cannot hear in the silence around us.

"Nothing, I just had a thought about Bass." Jane replies, letting go of my hand to hide the smile on her face.

"What about Bass?"

Jane snorts, "Does he do any weird turtle marking things in new surroundings?"

"Jane, that's not funny. But to answer your silly question; no he does not, Bass is a tortoise not a dog." I reply sternly, but I end up smiling. _Clearly in her comedic way; she is thinking about the prospect of a new house together._

Georgette clears her throat; Jane only chuckles in response. "Sorry, please continue." I say apologetically.

The realtor smiles, "Hardwood floors throughout, and as many as four working fireplaces. Four bedrooms, two at either end, but they could easily be converted into any use, and they share three small baths." Jane and I follow Ms. Wilkens. "As you can see, one bedroom has already been converted into an office."

_I do love the built-in shelves, and there are more than enough to accommodate my medical texts and law books._ I watch as Georgette opens the curtains to let in some natural light, but only as much as an overcast Boston afternoon will allow. She turns back around to face Jane and I, while taking a few steps towards Jane.

"May I ask what it is that you do Miss. Rizzoli?"

I notice Jane's posture stiffen, "I'm a U.S. Deputy Marshall."

"I see." Georgette replies rather indifferently.

Jane smirks, "I get it. You think I can't afford my share of this place."

_Oh God!_ I smile at the realtor politely, while trying not to visibly cringe.

Georgette purses her lips, "Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure of a U.S. Marshall's salary."

I reach for Jane's hand, but she moves to clasp both of her hands together in front of her. "Lady, I spent a good three years riding in airplanes being an Air Marshall; living a rather gypsy lifestyle. Meaning, I wasn't spending a whole lot of my income, and I certainly didn't turn over my earnings to my now ex-husband." I turn to look at Jane. It's not as if I don't know about her finances, but I had no idea that she withheld her income from Casey. _I love that! _ I mentally shake myself to catch the last of Jane's rebuttal to Georgette. "Instead,I chose to invest a large portion of my salary those three years, and even in this crapshoot economy, I managed to increase my bottom line and it's very much a black line." Jane finishes and her raspy voice sounds wonderfully authoritative and defiant. _I love that too!_

"The master suite and bath is right this way." Georgette replies rather indifferently walking away from us. I reach for Jane's hand and we follow Georgette's retreating form. She stands aside as Jane and I walk into the bathroom.

_This is beautiful!_ As far as bathrooms can be decorated, even in the sparsity of the empty palette that this house itself is in. This bathroom will need so very little. It has both overhead and wall lighting; lovely pendant lights hang from the high ceiling, and with both on the shadows that would normally be cast will not be factor. _Which is very ideal when you're putting on makeup_. The flooring is also well thought out. It is practical, functional and tasteful with herring bone wood-grain porcelain, which is contrasted nicely by the slate walls. I also can't help but admire the large shower. _Oh my! It is equipped with a bench in it, wonder how Jane would enjoy a little morning or evening..._

"Paging Dr. Isles." Jane says somewhat loudly. Which recaptures my attention. I turn my head to frown slightly at her, and she just smirks. "Penny for your thoughts."

I smirk in return; gathering my purse to the crook of my elbow. "My current thoughts are worth more than that Jane." I tease back, as I walk past Jane and out of the bathroom.

Georgette smiles politely at me as I exit, "And just adjacent to the bathroom are two walk-in closets." She points out to me, just as Jane catches up with us. "And finally we emerge in the master suite." Once again Ms. Wilkens stands aside, while Jane and I move into the room.

_A fireplace in our bedroom. I can almost see spreading a blanket down in front of a roaring fire, and a very naked Jane on top of that._ _Her incredible body bathed in a warm glow; as a fire crackles, very much like the energy between us. _I smirk at my libidinous thoughts, as I feel Jane lean into my side.

"All this place is missing is a panic room." She jokes quietly under her breath, and I stifle a laugh with my hand.

I shake my head at Jane, and she simply smirks before moving towards one of the closets Georgette mentioned. Jane's confident strides make the mahogany floors give the occasional creak. I watch in amusement as Jane grabs the double doors and opens them, "Holy La-Booty-Tins and Jimmy Choo-Choo Trains! Just look at that closet space, it's a fashion retreat Maura, and look at all those lonely shelves with no shoes on them." She says with as much playful sarcasm as she can muster.

I roll my eyes at Jane and stick my tongue out at her, before she turns around. "I fail to see the humor in your deliberate mispronunciations of two of my favorite shoe designers." I hear Georgette muffle a chuckle, and Jane smiles at her briefly, but then her focus is back on me as she almost outright stalks over to me.

"Oh, yes you do." Jane whispers in my ear as she brushes past me; grazing both of my breasts with her arm. I catch myself wanting to latch onto the scent of lavender that is a part of Jane's natural smell, but I restrain myself. Even though watching my gorgeous soon to be wife stroll around our future home is having an arousing effect on me. _Sometimes I still can't believe she said yes. _Also that suit is flattering every feminine feature Jane possesses, which is quite a lot. She really could be a model, and I've lost count on exactly how many people have asked me if she is. Jane is also wearing some very sexy black three-inch heels today, that complement the suit perfectly, and they also put her height at 6'1". _I want to slowly remove that suit off her spectacular body, and run my tongue all over..._

"So ladies, the price tag is $1.3 million; which includes all closing costs." Georgette's voice suddenly unclouds my lust driven thoughts. I glance at Jane and she smirks, because she knows exactly where my mind went to briefly.

"We'll take it." Jane replies winking at me; her raspy voice a subtley darker timbre now.

* * *

Jane and I walk out of our future home hand in hand, as Georgette lingers behind us; talking into her Blackberry.

We stop at the end of the walkway as Ms. Wilkens ends her phone call. "Well, it should be at least three weeks before all the paperwork will be finalized; congratulations to you both and I hope you enjoy your new home." Georgette reaches into her purse and pulls out her car keys. "Dr. Isles should you need any assistance in selling your current home, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you and I'll consider your offer carefully." I reply; letting go of Jane's hand to shake Georgette's offered one.

Ms. Wilkens nods, and let's go of my hand. "Well if you'll both excuse me, I have another listing to show; good afternoon."

And with those parting words, the realtor heads towards a silver Mercedes parked across the street and leaves rather hurriedly.

"That real estate lady has a serious..." Jane pauses and smiles at me, "...bowel obstruction problem."

I laugh, "Very clever. But we both know what you really wanted to say."

"Guilty as charged Your Honor." Jane retorts smirking smugly at me. "But Maur, I do believe you were on the verge of jumping me right in front of her, which is why she practically ran from us just then."

"I admit to almost doing no such thing." I say firmly. _Even though Jane's speech to that woman about her finances; the authority in her tone, did make me very amorous._

"Right."

I move closer to Jane and run my hands over the lapels of her blazer, "And if I were thinking sexual thoughts about you, then what?"

Jane's breathing goes shallow, "You're allowed to do that, but did it have to be while that house whoring realtor was in the room?" I smirk and continue to run my hands along Jane's front. I count a multitude of micro expressions flitting across her face, until they eventually settle on cocky. Jane clears her throat, "And I suppose when we move in you'll want to christen the house right?"

"Christen?"_ I know exactly what she's referring to, but I just want to see if she will say it._

"Oh...um...you know, do certain things in whatever room you want." Jane replies in an adorably shy way.

"I see." I say coyly.

Jane smirks and clears her throat, "You know I bet it wasn't me, but all that closet space that got you all hot and bothered."

_Time to turn up the heat. _"Yes Jane, it was the closet and its roomy interior." I smirk back. "And how it would allow me plenty of room for things I could do with you or to you."

Jane blushes, "Um...Maur, I have to go back to work now."

"I know." I retort laughing, while moving my hands off her blazer. "I was only teasing you back and it appears to have worked, because along with that delightful blush you're now wearing; your pupils are also fully dilated."

Jane laughs, "Alright. You win this round; I concede victory...this time." Her cell phone buzzes. "Because I have to go, and that's probably Frost."

_I do love our teasing-flirty games, but to me it's not really about winning. _"I'll see you tonight at home?" I ask hopefully. Even though I know it's rhetorical at this point in our relationship, but I still like to hear her say it.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Jane replies, before kissing me goodbye. And I watch her until her black Lincoln disappears around the corner of the block.

Smiling, I turn around and walk towards my car; using the key fob to disable the alarm as I approach. Once inside, I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my contact list; finding the appropriate number and it rings only three times.

"Hello."

"Mother, we bought the house I was telling you about." I say excitedly.

"That's wonderful darling, I thought it was very stately and tasteful from the pictures you emailed me; it suits you both." I smile at the unabashed loving tone in my mother's voice. "But the real burning question in my mind is have you both decided on date yet?"

I frown slightly, and with my free hand I aimlessly run it along the car's steering wheel. "I'm going to try my best to finalize that discussion soon."

Constance chuckles, "Then I wish you all the luck in the world with that; our Jane has quite the ability of avoidance. But I don't believe she would delay marrying you because of any uncertainty on her part."

"I don't either; I surmise it to be purely anxiety oriented over her being married once before." I state smoothly, as I put my keys into the ignition and start my car.

"Maura dear, did you just diagnose your fiancée?"

I laugh, "Don't tell Jane."

"Your secret is safe with me." My mother replies, and there is no mistaking the smile I hear in her voice.

* * *

It's been two weeks since we bought our new house, and the packing has been tiresome; little by little pieces of me will get shuffled to a new location. I suppose Bass will be the last part of me, and he has moved around with me a lot; I sent him ahead of me with a caregiver before I even left Paris a few years ago now.

I have decided to put my home on the market by the end of the week, but not with Ms. Wilkens firm, rather the one I originally purchased it through. And Jane and I have yet to even start a discussion on a wedding date, so tonight I will be 'ambushing' her; as Jane would call it-with a romantic dinner that I hope conveys I'm not trying to push her into a corner. But even with the necessary food prep done, I still feel like I should have done something a bit more special. Because Jane has made me several dinners, where not only has she told me something meaningful, but the effort she put into the meal also reflected the emotions behind it as well. And as irrational as it sounds, I always know when Jane comes home, or is about to call or even text me. I have never been so in sync with another person in my life. And feeling a familiar tap on my shoulder; I already know who it is and a smile automatically manifests itself on my face.

"Jane, do you honestly think you can still sneak up on me?" I tease; still keeping a watch on the cooking vegetables.

"Well a girl can keep trying, besides its fun and you don't seem to hate it too much." Jane breathes into my hair, as her arms move around my waist.

I smile wider, "True, and I do not completely dislike it." I turn around in Jane's arms to face her. "And also since you really pose no threat to me incurring a sudden myocardial infarction."

"Do a what-what with a jar of mayonnaise and cardinal?" Jane asks, as she moves away from me slightly.

I laugh, as I reach for a teatowel to wipe my hands on. "A heart attack, Jane. But I suspect you already know that."

Jane lowers her eyes and smirks. "So can I help you with dinner? I kinda feel useless right now; like a pecker on a pope."

"Jane!" I exclaim, as I swat her forearm with the teatowel.

"God woman! You're worse than my Ma."

"You just insulted the religious leader of the Catholic faith by saying he has no need for a penis." I say exasperatedly, while trying to keep from laughing.

"Okay, whatever." She says rubbing her arm; pretending to be hurt. "I guess he does need it to pee with and it probably keeps him from rolling out of his pope bed sometimes." Jane replies chuckling.

"Out, you're distracting me; please go set the table." I say calmly, but the laughter in my voice is apparent.

"Alright fine." Jane retorts frowning, as she turns to leave the kitchen. "I didn't realize I'd agreed to marry my mother all of a sudden." Jane mutters the last bit under her breath.

_That frown is so cute, and I want to kiss it off her face._ "Wait."

"What did I do now?" Jane asks turning around to smile at me. Her arms dangling limply at her sides and her cerulean blue silk blouse sleeves are rolled up to her elbows.

Quickly moving around the kitchen island, and I stop directly in front of Jane; I always have to look up to see into her eyes. _But I rather love our height difference_. "I heard that last part." I say teasingly; Jane shudders, yet stills as my hands come to rest on her hips.

I can't help but stop a moment to admire those chocolate eyes of her's, that are framed with a smokey eyeliner today, and Jane just naturally has long dark full lashes. My heart moves to a different cadence in my chest, as my hands; almost as if they acquired a mind if their own, even though that isn't possible, move into Jane's long silky cimmerian curls. I slowly run my fingers through her tresses; as if I'm creating a touch memory of how those thick curls feel in my hands, before moving them to the back of her neck. Jane sighs at the contact, and I gently pull her face down to me. Her forehead rests against mine, as our noses lightly graze. I will always be awed by how much my touch affects Jane, even now as I watch her eyes darken and I listen to her accelerated heart rate. My eyes close at the sensation of her lips upon mine, and her arms winding around my waist, as she pulls our bodies together. The passion of this stolen moment with Jane will never be lost on me, because it feels like a waking up from a dream or a soft death. I pull away from Jane, and smile because her eyes are still closed.

"That was beyond lovely; thank you for that." I say, as my voice fails a bit due to the emotions coursing through me.

Jane's eyes flare open and she smirks. "You're welcome; now about setting the table." She says, while walking backwards from me.

* * *

Jane oddly didn't have any commentary about my healthy dinner selections, even though it was an Italian recipe only somewhat altered. Not that I expected an outright verbal criticism about how disgusting anything green is purely in jest, but after that kiss Jane's mood softened to an extreme degree, as did mine. _It left a residual hum in my body._ Also it's not terribly unusual for us to fall into a comfortable silence, however I find I miss Jane's teasing about my cooking, and her postiche irascible declarations about me transforming into Angela. But I steer my thoughts off that course, and onto one that needs addressing.

"So, I don't know any other way to broach this topic other than head first." I say somewhat reluctantly, before taking a sip of the Riesling I opened to enhance the flavor of our meal.

"Head on." Jane says absently, while before wiping her mouth on the linen napkin.

"What?"

"It's approach the thing head on, Maur."

"Whatever." I retort, as sit my glass of wine down next to my plate. "Jane, I think we should set a date for our wedding. It has been a little over two months now," I look directly at Jane, and her rather playful stare. "And yes I know it will be another week or so before we will actually be allowed to start moving our belongings into our new home. But we do need to start making some plans, that is unless you want to do a justice of the peace ceremony."

"How about two months from tomorrow, and a firm no on a justice of the peace deal?" Jane says, while picking through her chicken piccata and roasted asparagus.

"Why tomorrow?" I ask, before taking a sip of wine.

"Why not?" Jane replies gesturing with her fork. "I mean, today is almost over and I figure it will take us at least a month to move everything out gradually. I only kept a few things from my house which are in storage. I don't know what you want to keep; I just have the new mattress I bought when I moved in with you. But you do have a lot of nice things in this house, and I know we'll be taking your turtle of course."

"Tortoise." I correct smiling; Jane just shrugs. "And you're one to talk as far as possessions go, because I would really like to know what you plan on doing with that cutlery holder of yours that looks like a man with knives stuck strategically through his body parts." I retort smirking.

"Hey now!" Jane says putting her fork down, before wiping her mouth on the linen napkin, "That was a gag gift from Frost after my divorce; he told me to pretend it was Casey, and I think it's a pretty badass knife holder."

"Alright, and I admit it will certainly give people pause when they see it in our kitchen." I concede, laughing. "But back to the wedding part of our conversation; will that be enough time to get everything ready? I'm partially prepared; meaning I already know what style of dress I want, and that I don't want a large ceremony, but what about you and your family?"

Jane exhales loudly, "I don't want a large ceremony either, and two months is plenty enough time for me, and my family. Because I'm not letting Ma turn this into some kind of spectacle like my last one." She frowns briefly. "But it also gives you time to change your mind."

Jane mumbled the last part, but I heard it as if she said it directly. I place my linen napkin on the table more forcefully than I meant to.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Jane interrupts, as if she just realized what she said. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Then please explain to me how you really meant it." I state as I lean back into my chair, putting some distance between us. Jane hesitates, and I exhale loudly. "You know sometimes you behave as if you're not worthy of me, or that I'm suddenly going to come to my senses and change my mind, as you just insinuated." Jane flinches at my words. "You do realize you in fact have agreed to marry an awkward 'Google-Speaking' nerd, as you so affectionately call me." I finish, and I feel somewhat exhausted by my emotional outburst.

Jane closes her eyes and exhales; sorting through her thoughts in my estimation, before looking at me again. "I made the mistake of texting my Ma about the house the day we bought it, and she just started all the wedding stuff up again in full force before I even lost sight of you in my rearview mirror." Jane leans back in her chair as well, and runs her hands through her hair. "And by God, she hasn't stopped much in these last few weeks, I swear the woman is trying to drive me crazy; going on and on about how I at least need to get a dress or tuxedo fitting done." Jane crosses her eyes, and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "But those are still not good enough excuses for me to take it out on you, so I'm sorry."

"A dress?" _I do enjoy teasing her in my much more subtle way, and she already apologized twice. _"So you've considered wearing a dress to our wedding?" I ask absently.

"A dress?" Jane gestures with her hands. "That's the part you heard from all that word vomit?" She retorts incredulously; leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table.

I smile at her. "It's just surprising." Jane gives me a rather ridiculous glare, but I continue. "I have realized you do wear them quite a bit for me, but you never purposely buy one just for your own enjoyment."

Jane smirks. "Well I just happen to think a dress in this instance is a proper choice, and yes it's what I want to wear for you, but I also want to wear one for myself."_ She's rather sweet when she wants to be._ I smile widely at her.

"Although, I frankly have to admit I have no business wearing white." Jane adds laughing.

I can help but snort, and laugh right along with Jane. "Yes, I see your point. But that reasoning applies to us both, so I will only wear white if you wish to wear white."

"Surprise me." Jane states simply, while smirking at me.

* * *

**As you can tell I have no interest in writing Jane as some dirt poor shulb, who drinks too much beer and channels her inner asshole frequently. LOL! [F.Y.I: Season One J is the character model I chose to take out of the box and play with.] Okay enough word dribbling, so until next time when you will be subjected to yet another healthy dose of the Maura POV.**


	10. Dix

A/N: Okay this segment is a bit of a kick-start to 'the event' a.k.a wedded bliss. So I thought some laughs, assless chaps...whoa, my bad those will not be appearing in this segment. Anyways, let's just shake the lead out and do the damn thing in Maura's POV shall we? [Warning: this turns into a very Rated-M thing.]

Music: "Toyz" by Missy Elliott, "Love Like This" by Faith Evans, "Underneath It All" by No Doubt, "Enjoy" by Bjork & "Happy Home" by Garbage

* * *

**-Dix-**

* * *

"Maura, where are we going?" Jane half whispers; like she's embarrassed to ask her own question.

"It should be obvious that we are going into this store." I retort smiling, as I grasp Jane's hand and at her reluctance, I now rather feel like I'm leading a small willful child.

The establishments door chimes announcing our entry and a very pretty young woman greets us, "Hello, and welcome to Good Vibrations can I help you?" She says cheerfully, and I can feel Jane cringe beside me.

"Thank you, but my fiancée and I are here to simply browse." I reply politely._ If I were by myself I would accept her offer of aide, but since Jane is with me I know she would be mortified._

The young woman smiles, "Congratulations to you both. And please feel free to look around, but if you need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask me or one of my fellow sex educated sales associates."

Jane and I smile politely and turn away from the upbeat woman. Walking past several displays that contain edible underwear; in various flavors, and I notice I'm still holding Jane's hand, because I feel for some reason she will escape if given an opportunity.

"She's worse than a greeter at Wal-Mart." Jane whispers to me.

"That's not funny."

Jane snorts. "Well I beg to differ Your Honor, I'm laughing so hard on the inside I may lose control of my bladder."

"That's not funny either." I retort; still somewhat leading Jane.

"I object Your Honor."

I smile despite myself, "Overruled, now can we please look Jane?" I stop and turn to face her. "I realize this is making you uncomfortable, but let me assure you this is nothing to be ashamed of."

Jane visibly looks offended. "I'm not ashamed, thank you very much. And I'm not as vanilla as you think, Maur. I've been in a store like this before, and I've even bought what we are no doubt here for." She states, while letting go of my hand to place it on her cocked hip.

"Oh, and what would that be Jane?" I challenge.

"A strap-on." She replies lowly through clenched teeth.

I can't help my obvious surprise from showing; Jane is in no way a prude in the bedroom, but she is delightfully reserved when discussing sexual activity. "So tell me about your previous shopping experience."

Jane slumps; her hand slipping off her hip, and gives me a glare, which I'm sure is very effective on others, but it never was all that effective on me. I choose to simply wait her out. "Alright fine, it was while I was in training in Florida at Glenco, and clearly I was very young." She replies reluctantly, as we move towards the section in the store containing the phallus shaped objects.

"I thought you said you hadn't been with a woman before." I ask sarcastically.

Jane huffs, "I hadn't, you're my first, last, and only."

"That's sweet. Now please continue your story." I say staring into her eyes; smiling. Jane closes her eyes and shakes her head, and I hear her mumble a 'I can't believe she wants to talk about this now' under her breath.

Jane grasps my arm and we start walking to a more secluded spot in the store; we stop next to a display of decorative objects that cover a person's areolas. "Good God...freakin' booby tassels." Jane mutters under her breath, and I can't help but laugh a little.

Jane smiles, but it all too quickly disappears. "Well met a guy; his name was Martinez, and he was three years older than me. And before you ask, no he wasn't a trainee either; there's a no fraternizing policy in the Marshall's service. Anyways, he was really cute with a sexy little accent and I met him at a dance club and we just had fun together, while I was living and training in Florida for six months."

"Fun together?" I tease, while shrugging my shoulders playfully.

Jane rolls her eyes at me, "Oh for the love of a duck, please pull your mind out of that gutter it fell into. I'm not that kind of a girl and you know it."

I laugh again, "I'm sorry continue please."

Jane looks around and then reaches for my hand and we start walking through the store again. After a few seconds she finally continues, "And for your information, I didn't sleep with him until we had been dating for almost two months." I notice Jane's eyebrows rise in a silent challenge, and I acknowledge it with a smile. "So, one day he tells me he wants something more from me in the bedroom that I haven't given him. And immediately I'm thinking: dude I don't care how cute you are, I'm so not blowing you."

I laugh loudly and Jane shushes me, "Hey don't shush me, because that actually was very funny to me."

"Ha, ha. You want to hear the rest of this old crappy story or not?"

"Continue." I reply, trying to hold in my amusement. And then I notice we have arrived at the section of the store that houses an impressive assortment of sex toys-shaped like a phallus.

"So he tells me not to worry he doesn't want oral." Jane looks around the store, like we're being watched. "But that he would just like me to backdoor him."

I smirk and cover my mouth with my hand. _I do in fact know exactly what backdooring a person means, or in the case of a man it's called pegging._

"It's okay Maura, you can laugh now." Jane says smiling.

I remove my hand and laugh. "So did the one you used on him look a little something like this?" I ask continuing to tease her, while holding up an eight inch green phallus.

Jane smirks, "Nope, I used one like those big black stallions over there. I took those eleven inches and I drilled for oil in his bum, while passionately singing 'Say My Name' by Destiny's Child."

I feel my mouth drop open at the image she just insinuated. _Oh my God! I really hope she is joking! _I continue to look at Jane; she snorts and eventually her face breaks out into a wide smile. "You should see your face."

"That was awfully vulgar." I say frowning.

Jane continues to laugh at my expense, and I move further on down the aisle. Finally, I hear Jane huff and close the distance I put between us.

"Aww, come on Maur. I was just messing with you." Jane says rather beseechingly.

I frown and look over the selection of harnesses in front of me.

"Uh...You don't want that do you?" Jane whispers next my ear.

"What anal penetrat..."

"Maur!" Jane interrupts saying my name quite loudly.

I shrug off her admonishment. "What? But to answer your question, no I have no desire for that. In fact it is very painful to most women, unless of course they have that particular fantasy and like pain during intercourse." Jane cringes at her least favorite word in that sentence, the last one, which makes me smile. "And not to mention how unsanitary and unsafe it is for a woman; if any of the bacteria found in the anus were to enter the vagina." Jane makes an incredibly cute revulsion face, and I chuckle. "But honestly, I imagine the only reason it's appealing for a man is because of the pressure it puts on their prostate. Which in fact aides in explosive orgasms, and the results are copious amounts of ejaculation."

"Aww...Geez!"

I laugh at Jane's pinched eyes and sour expression. "Hey you're the one who has done that before, not me." I say laughing. _This is such a rude question but..._"So, how often did Martinez request that particular activity from you?"

Jane's eyes snap open, "God, woman! You just don't know when to stop."

"Aww, come on." I tease while rubbing Jane's forearm; enjoying the butter soft leather of her jacket, and the way her eyes momentarily darken.

Jane exhales deeply, "Alright fine, once a week now are you happy let's go." She replies very quickly.

_I've embarrassed her now._ I smile sweetly at her, "Don't be like that, I was only teasing you back. But thank you for answering most of my crass questions about your past sexual partner."

"Yeah, yea. I know you were just teasing." Jane replies, before leaning in to peck me on the lips. "Now let's pick one already and you choose, because I'm more than happy with what nature gave you," Jane says, dropping her eyes briefly to my breasts, "Without an added silicone appendage, not that you would ever need an expansion upstairs."

I roll my eyes. _I'm absolutely not laughing at that remark. _I school myself.

"Hey I saw that! That's my move, and you stole it; heck I didn't even say you could borrow it."

I smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"Maura, stop being ridiculous." Jane says rather petulantly.

"I will when, and only when you finish answering my question about Martinez." I retort, not only continuing to mimic Jane's defiant posturing, but narrowing my eyes at her. _That move of mine always makes her fold._

"Okay," Jane grasps my bicep and we move to a more secluded spot. "I never did that to him with a frighteningly large dildo, okay. It was a normal sized one; I wasn't interested in trying to hurt him, and he didn't want it rough anyways, thank God."

_She's so sweet, yet deliciously intense when the situation calls for it. _"Was that really so difficult, Marshall Vanilla?" I ask smirking.

"That's not funny."

"Well it certainly put a smile on my face." I retort.

Jane frowns, "Well it reminds me of one of my first WITSEC protection details, the guy's name was Rondo, and he felt the need to call me 'vanilla' the whole damn time." Jane smiles; like she's laughing at the memory. "He was a good guy; a musician who witnessed a shooting." I smile at Jane. "Anyways he came forward to make sure the bad guy got punished, since the shooting was of a federal officer and yea, I just remember staying in this old house in South Dakota of all places, listening to him sing and play his trumpet for weeks until the trial date came up."

"What happened to Rondo." I ask carefully.

"He testified, we gave him a new identity and as far as I know he's living his life; that was eight years ago." Jane replies, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me that, but I'm curious to know one more thing." Jane nods for me to continue. "So what about me?"

"I'm sorry," Jane shakes her head. "I'm confused, what-what about you exactly?"

"What attracted you to me?" I ask succinctly. "For instance you said with Martinez it was because you thought he was cute, and you enjoyed his sexy little accent." I restate her words exactly.

"So..size and color Maur." Jane says abruptly; completely ignoring my question.

"Jane?" I plead, while giving her my best pouty face; as she calls it.

"I promise to tell you later, okay?" Jane finally says after a near minute of silence; as her eyes wander over the store, but I notice they don't seem to be really looking at anything.

"I shall hold you to that promise." I state, trying to make eye contact with Jane, in which when she finally does look at me I notice a lovely blush coloring her cheeks. "Yes well." I say seductively, as I move back to the section of the store we vacated a few minutes prior, but when Jane doesn't follow me, I walk back over and take her hand and pull her with me this time. And once again I browse over the selections with a rapidly turning impatient fiancée, only this time I don't hold her hand, even though I can tell she desperately wants to flee.

"Just pick one Maur, so we can go already...please?" I steal a glance at Jane, because of the completely cute petulant tone of her voice.

I chuckle, "How about this one?" I ask picking up the box, and turning it around to read its features. "Jane, it's made of premium platinum silicone and it even warms to your body temperature, also its firm yet flexible, and it's seven..."

Jane interrupts, "What is it with you and teal?"

"Excuse me?" I turn around to face a smirking Jane.

"The color teal, you really seem to prefer that color." She expounds; chuckling under her breath.

"Well I do find the color pleasing to look at, and even you said the color flatters me, by which of course I'm referring to that teal dress of mine you are so fond of." I say, as I place the item back on the shelf for a moment.

"Maur, it's a dildo." Jane states quietly. "And uh...you won't exactly be interested in seeing the color when it's being used."

I chuckle, "True, but when it's not being used I would still appreciate a color I like."

Jane laughs, "Okay, I won't argue with the 'Maura-logic' on having a pleasing color palette in the home, closet and now...bedroom accessories."

"Jane how are we going to do our names; would hyphenation be agreeable to you?" I blurt out, while looking at another option that I am not interested in. _Nine inches is just too much, that would feel more like experiencing child-birth, and I personally don't like pain in that facet of my life._

"You want to discuss this now?" I look up at the sound of Jane's elevated voice.

"Yes, why not? It isn't like anyone is listening or that this conversation is bothering anyone." I reply nonchalantly.

Jane closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, "No hyphenating, because I think it's stupid. And we aren't sticking my pasta sauce sounding last name onto your down right musical sounding one."

"So you would like for me to take your last name?" I ask, sounding slightly confused to my own ears.

"No."

I shake my head that I don't understand; Jane smiles and takes both of my hands, "Honestly, after my parents divorced and my father showed his true nature." She sighs, "I have just realized I'm not all that emotionally attached to my last name anymore." I squeeze Jane's hands. _I understand what she's saying now. _"And besides I like yours better." She finishes winking at me.

"So you want to take my last name?" I sound so juvenile, but I can't rationalize the emotions that are pulling on me in this moment.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not. I just assumed..." Jane silences me with a light kiss.

"I think U.S. Marshall Jane Isles has a nice ring to it. But not even your last name can make my middle name sound good."

"I like the name Clementine." I state, as Jane makes a face at the mention of her loathed middle name.

"Shhh!"

I chuckle, and let the shushing slide. "Jane honestly, our wedding is in a month. And the official marrying us will say your full name and mine in front of several people." I reply, smiling at Jane.

"Yes I know that, thank you very much Dorthea."

"You're most welcome." I reply smiling, as I grab the teal phallus I decided on earlier.

* * *

"Sexual pleasure is everyone's birthright?" I chuckle at the tone of Jane's voice. "They must have mandatory double tall non-fat coffee enemas for their employees, because you couldn't make me say that to every customer with a wide smile screwed on my face."

I can't help but laugh loudly at Jane's rant, as we walk towards my Prius.

"Sure you could, it would just be deeply sarcastic. And I wouldn't recommend that procedure to be administered all that frequently." I retort, while unlocking the car's doors.

Jane laughs, as she opens my door for me. "Good one."

I nod and slip into the driver's seat, while Jane walks around the front of the car. I find myself admiring Jane's clothing as she moves, the black leather coat that drapes perfectly on her and underneath it lies a simple white cotton V-neck t-shirt that shows a hint of cleavage. Then there is the matter of those extremely well-fitting black linen pants, that showcase her perfectly toned posterior. _And she wore heels just for me today._

The passenger door opens, and I watch Jane ease down into her seat. "Were you serious when you said you wouldn't want me to use this on you?" I ask timidly; turning around and placing the bag behind the seat.

"Yes I was serious. I don't miss anything like that, but it's okay if you do. It doesn't make me feel like I'm not enough-not really." Jane replies; the last part muttered under her breath, but I heard it nonetheless.

"Jane." I sigh, "If I was missing that, wouldn't it stand to reason that I would have bought one that looked more realistic? Or that we would not be getting married in the first place?"

Silence. Jane merely reaches for her seatbelt and clicks it on. _I have a feeling that a comparison about her boyfriend in Florida would be ill advised at this moment._

"Jane, if anything I'm the one who should feel inadequate." I state, while looking down at my hands folded in my lap.

"What?"

_This is embarrassing for me but..._I shift in my seat and force myself look at Jane, "Your fingers are longer than mine, and when you're inside of me..."

I'm interrupted by Jane's chuckle, "Maur, does it really sound like I'm complaining when you're...you know." She blushes deeply and I can't help but giggle. _Jane is anything but shy in the bedroom, but talking about sex with her brings out this adorable shyness, and I love that about her._

"Look let's not turn this into a size thing." Jane jokes, lowering her voice more in an attempt to sound like a smarmy man.

I laugh with her as I turn the ignition on the car, the seatbelt alarm chimes and I finally remember to click mine on. Then just as I'm about to put the vehicle in reverse; Jane's voice gets my attention.

"It's your smile," I stop and look at her; Jane is merely looking at her hands on her lap. "It's the sound of your voice, the color of your eyes, the way you carry yourself; like the weight of the world could never lay a finger on you." I continue to look over at Jane, as lump forms in my throat. "I'm attracted to everything about you Maura, and like you said in your proposal; I too consider myself lucky to have met you." Jane has tears in her eyes, but she makes no effort to hide them from me, or wipe them away. "Sei la mia anima gemelia, perche' ti amero' per tutta la mia vita."

My hand automatically goes to cover my heart, because it abruptly increased its rhythm. "Jane I..."

"You know what I said don't you," Jane says smiling, while grasping one of my hands in her's. "...you beautiful genius."

"Yes. Because once I found out that you are fluent in Italian, I took it upon myself to learn the language..."

"And..." Jane prompts me smiling wider, as she reaches for my other hand.

I exhale somewhat shakily, "You said: You are my soul mate, because I will love you my whole life."

Jane smiles wider, until her dimples are showing. _I love those! _"A plus and three gold stars, Maur."

I smile and bite my lower lip. "When we get home I would very much like to..." Jane silences me with a light peck on my lips, but I pull her back in for something much more passionate and deeper._ I really need her to make love to me when we get home, that and I also want her to use my new purchase._ Jane moans into our kiss, and the amount of arousal in my body increases almost exponentially.

I reluctantly break our kiss; to take in some oxygen, and I have no wish to have sex with my fiancée in full view of the public. _I didn't intend to let things get that escalated between us yet. _Jane sighs, but she doesn't move away from my lips much. "You know I'm also very attracted to you when you wear that tight little black leather skirt you're wearing today," She says, while trying to take in some oxygen."...with that long slit up the back."

_I had a feeling she would like this skirt on me._

* * *

The car ride home was a charged atmosphere to say the least, and once we arrived at our new home; which we did in fact 'christen' when we completely moved in two weeks ago. I was expecting Jane to push me against the nearest wall, but Jane simply lead me toward our bedroom then took the bag from the sex shop and disappeared into our bathroom. I was surprised she took the initiative, but I know Jane is just as aroused as I am at this point and saw no reason to delay things anymore. I quickly went about our room and closed the blinds to darken the room, because it is only the late afternoon, and I know Jane is not a lights on type in the bedroom; neither am I for that matter, we both prefer semi-darkness lit up by candlelight. Although in the heat of the moment; I've noticed Jane really doesn't care about the lighting, and again we both are on the same page on that as well. So here I am lying in our bed; naked and waiting for Jane to emerge, and she finally does after what feels like an eternity._ But fifteen minutes in a highly aroused state could justify that impossible turn of phrase._

"I feel stupid wearing one of these things again," Jane states, as she moves towards the bed. "but there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Jane, I don't want this type of sexual act that often. Your hands on me or your mouth are more than enough, I just want to experience you like this." I watch a flicker of uncertainty cycle over Jane's features, so I continue. "And you don't look stupid; you are a goddess to me right now."

Jane smiles and kneels on the bed, "If you say so, but if you don't mind I'd like to worship your body now."

I chuckle, "Please proceed."

"Yes, Doctor." Jane retorts smugly, but that disappears quickly as her eyes finally take in my aroused state; all the playfulness fades away, and something much more primal replaces it.

I watch as Jane crawls slowly towards me on the bed; her long hair hanging down like a lion's mane, effectively hiding her breasts from my eyes, and I can't hold back the shiver of excitement that runs through me. Jane stops just shy of me; her eyes roam over my naked form, before she places her hands on my inner thighs, and pushes them apart. I crane my head up slightly to watch Jane, as she reaches down between her legs and runs her fingers through her own arousal. I can't help but moan at the sight, which snaps her focus back to me, and I watch as she rubs her wetness along the toys shaft. I have surpassed the state of aroused; the sight of my soon to be wife masturbating in front of me is going to make me climax. Apparently the loud moan that refocused Jane's attention came from me, because she stops stroking the toy and smirks at me.

I close my eyes briefly, "Please..." But I have no idea what else I was going to say, because as I open my eyes Jane is just there looming over me.

I look up into those smoldering eyes. "You don't ever have to beg Maur, I thought I told you that a long time ago." Jane says lovingly, as she traces my quivering lips with her fingers that are coated in her arousal, and I moan at the taste as I suck them clean.

Jane quickly replaces her fingers with her mouth, and I open my legs wider as she slowly lowers her body onto mine; my eyes flutter closed at the sensation of her tongue gliding along my lower lip. Jane breaks our kiss and grazes her lips across my jaw line, and moving lower I feel her elevated breathing; hot, against my neck. I moan out her name, as my hands seek and find Jane's head and I pull her mouth down to my neck, and I inhale sharply as I feel her hands cover both of my breasts simultaneously. My fingers tighten in her silky curls as she drags the tip of her tongue across my throat, and then I feel it slide down between both of my breasts. Jane's hair tickles my chest as she moves further down; her hot mouth closes over one of my nipples, and it hardens even more under the attention. Abruptly, I feel a toned thigh push against my aching need, and Jane moans at the amount of arousal she has discovered from me. Finally after a long and delicious, yet torturously slow journey down my body, I feel Jane's mouth on me. My back arches off the bed at the sensation of her tongue tasting every inch of me, and then wasting no more time, she pushes her tongue inside. "Jane...my God!" I cry out, as my back arches off the bed higher. Taking advantage of the new angle, Jane moves both of my legs over her shoulders and keeps working her tongue deeper inside me.

I close my eyes, and grip the sheets tightly in my hands as the familiar sensation of heat and tension start to rapidly build in my lower abdomen. But rather swiftly I feel Jane's tongue slide out of me, and my legs being moved off her shoulders. I open my eyes just as I see Jane hovering over me, and then I feel the tip sliding against my opening. And then ever so slowly I feel Jane working the length inside me; I grip her forearms tightly, and Jane stops moving at my touch. "Give me your hand." The sudden, yet soft spoken request catches me off guard. So I let go of one of Jane's arms, and I watch as she runs her hand up my arm to bring it over my head and then she links our fingers together. _God, I'm going to cry; this moment is just too perfect._ With my free hand I reach up and pull Jane in for a kiss, and my eyes close once more as the feeling overwhelms my need to see.

I feel almost light headed as Jane's tongue; which tastes like me, runs along my tongue. I begin to writhe against Jane, because my body has finally adjusted to her being inside me. I break our kiss with a drawn out moan at the feeling of Jane beginning to move inside me, working the length in and out, and I start to struggle with my breathing from the sheer amount of pleasure running through my body in such a short span of time. I squeeze Jane's hand that is intertwined with mine, as I begin to move my hips to match Jane's slow and steady rhythm. I'm already so aroused, but gradually I feel my body begin to accept even more of Jane, and she increases the force of her thrusts; pushing inside me as far as my body will allow. Jane squeezes my hand tighter, as she starts using her hips and legs to drive herself into me. With my free hand I grab her back; my nails trying to find some hold on her. Jane moans, "Fuck!" And I look into her eyes, falling into the abyss of onyx they have become from the passion that exists between us.

"Jane...I'm...cl...close." I barely get my words out, before Jane flips us over, until I'm straddling her hips, and she's still buried deep inside me.

"Not yet beautiful...not yet." Jane breathes into my ear, while running her fingers through my hair. She pulls me in for a kiss, and I push my tongue in her mouth for her to suck on it, and she does. But a loud moan from me tears our lips apart, as my body fully accepts more of Jane in this position, and I can feel the base of the phallus against me; putting an intense pressure on my sensitive spot. This makes it difficult to focus on Jane as she lightly kisses me, before lying down flat on our bed.

I'm just flitting on the edge, but Jane wants to draw this out longer. And I suddenly realize this is different for her and she may not even orgasm from this, but I don't think she cares; she's always too intent on giving me the greatest pleasure. Catching my breath, I finally begin to move and I can't control the small noises that are spilling out of me. I close my eyes, as I feel Jane's heated touch on my thighs. Those hands glide over my moist skin, and move up to my stomach; which clenches at her touch, and then I feel her hands cover both of my breasts. _Her touch is always so gentle, reverent even. _I open my eyes and look down at the vision beneath me.

All that incredibly long raven black hair, that has just the slightest shades of dark brown highlights on the ends, is splayed all over the sheets. And those eyes of her's; if a fire could burn black, I would be the charred remains right now from all the burning devotion they are reflecting back to me. I bring my hands up to cover Jane's hands on my breasts as I begin to move more quickly; the length of her filling me so deeply. And then, I feel Jane spread her legs and bend them at the knees, and the pressure being put on my throbbing pearl from the base is incredible. With Jane inside me, and the way we are moving together has put all the pressure on all the right areas. "Ah...Jane!" I cry out as I'm overcome with a pleasurable feeling beyond comparison. And once again the coiling tension is there, and my breathing is erratic.

_I can't last any longer. _"Jane...are you...close?" My voice is only a hoarse whisper, because my entire being is aching for a release. Then, in a sudden move, Jane sits up and wraps her arms around me, while she continues to move inside me.

"Yeah, Maur...with...me?" Jane's raspy voice is deeper and oozing sex. I close my eyes and grip her head, as I feel her warm and wet mouth on one of my breasts. With a flick of her tongue on my hard nipple, she drives another loud moan from my throat, as her hand gently squeezes the other. _I should have known Jane would be exceptional at this as well, and her stamina has only increased since we became intimate. _I'm pulled out of my thoughts, by a powerful thrust up and deep inside me. And that's my undoing and Jane's as she cries out my name in the confines of our bedroom.

I cling tightly to Jane as my head comes to rest on her shoulder, my arms winding around her back. I feel her rapidly thudding heartbeat against my chest, and I have no wish to let go of this moment anytime soon. I inhale deeply and try to keep my eyes open, while I breathe in the scent of us. _My body feels like I've stood too close to the flame of a roaring bonfire; yet I feel renewed. _The feeling of Jane's hands on my face makes my breath catch, but it also makes me smile. I move my head to look at her, and once again those expressive eyes of her's are that lovely warm chocolate color.

"Are you alright?" Her voice sounds so careful, which makes me smile even wider.

I lean in and kiss the small inviting smile on her lips. "Yes, but can we say like this a few more minutes?" I ask, even though I know I would never have to.

"Sure, whatever you want." Jane replies smiling, before she kisses me sweetly.

"Just you..." I say, moving some of Jane's hair off her sweaty forehead. "...just you."

* * *

**Hope you guys laughed at the banter, and enjoyed Jane's 'strapping alpha female' love/dirty fun times. (I figured it was time I gave you that experience.) After all M strapped it on in the honeymoon flashback in Vol. 3 of 'SOF' which happens way after this. But now you know they went dildo shopping together, which is truly a bonding experience. [F.Y.I: There really is a store in Boston called that, I did not make it up or their catch phrase.] Btw, be on the lookout cause the Jane POV returns up next...**


End file.
